Drawn Together
by kt2785
Summary: The Losties are in high school. Kate has a boyfriend, but when she starts hanging out with Sawyer, she becomes confused. Rated M for language and sexual content. Skate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What happens when two people from totally different backgrounds find something in common and are forced together. Jack and Kate are together, but when Kate starts tutoring Sawyer, she stars having feelings for him. She doesn't know what to do. Skate. **

Kate was sitting in the living room of the trailer. It wasn't very clean. There were dirty dishes in the sink and the place looked like it hadn't been picked up or vacuumed in ages. The couch she was sitting on was extremely uncomfortable. The spring in the couch cushion was pressing against the back of her legs. She didn't even know what she was doing there, or why she agreed to tutor Sawyer. Sawyer was a loud mouth slacker who never even bothered coming to class. His grandma had called her, begging for her help, and she couldn't turn the sweet old lady down. She had no idea why his grandma had even chosen her. Although she got very good grades, she barely even knew Sawyer. She was in his English class, but Sawyer skipped almost every day and Kate had only met him a couple times.

The truth was, that Sawyer had suggested Kate to his grandma because there was something about the girl that really intrigued him, and he really looked forward to getting to know her better. He didn't plan on learning anything about his studies, and instead wanted to learn everything he could about her.

Sawyer was staring at her from across the small room. He was sitting in a chair that looked even more uncomfortable than the couch. Sawyer sighed and opened his backpack. He took out a book and started reading.

"So what's the book report about?" Kate asked.

"What book report?" Sawyer mumbled, not bothering to look up from the book.

"Well you're reading," she observed.

"Your point?" he said, still not looking up.

"Look, your grandma hired me to tutor you…not to just sit here staring at you while you read. You have Mr. Sansky for math right?" she asked. "So-"

"Kate, would you like something to drink?" Sawyer's grandma came into the room with a glass. Kate smiled at her and then politely shook her head.

"No thank you Mrs. Smith," she answered.

"Why do you even bother?" Sawyer said softly so his grandma couldn't hear, but loud enough for Kate to hear.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know what you're thinking Freckles," he began. "Poor little trailer trash. Don't do me any damn favors."

He stood up and left the trailer angrily, letting the trailer's door slam behind him. Kate sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry Kate," Mrs. Smith sighed. "James is just-he's been having a very hard time lately. It's the anniversary of his parents' death."

"I've known Sawyer for a year," Kate began. "He's not sociable. But I won't let him flunk out. He's a smart guy…when he shows up. I'm here for the long run."

"Thank you Kate," the nice old woman smiled. Kate smiled too and then left the trailer. Sawyer was staring at her car which was given to her for her 16th birthday. It was a brand new red mustang convertible. Kate walked toward him and pulled him by the shoulder.

"Nice wheels Freckles," he said. "Have any idea how to drive a stick?"

He stepped toward her and she scoffed and pushed him away.

"I'm here to help you, so are we going to study or not? Where are your books?" she asked.

"My room," he answered.

"Fine go get them and I'm coming back inside. Your grandma cares about you Sawyer…she just wants you to succeed," she replied.

"I study better in my room," he whispered. "Better lighting. And plus…my grandma is about to watch Wheel of Fortune."

"Fine." she mumbled and followed him back into the trailer. He lead her to his bedroom and shut the door behind them. His bedroom wasn't like the rest of the house. It was very clean, especially for a guy's room. There was a whole wall of bookshelves, filled with books. Kate smirked as she saw his collection of Little House on the Prairie books that looked like they had been read several hundred times. His bed wasn't made, but he quickly walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter over. He sat down on the floor and patted the ground next to him. Kate sat down next to him and put her book bag down next to her. She unzipped it and pulled out the math book.

"Ok, so Algebra," she said.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"Wizard of Oz," she answered. "Come on. Get your math book."

"I can't," he shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's in my locker."

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Sawyer, you have a test tomorrow!"

"How do you know?" he scoffed.

"Because I'm your tutor and I went to all your teachers to get the class schedule," she answered. "What is going on with you Sawyer? You're so smart. Don't sell yourself short."

"Oh well, thank you so much Oprah," he sighed. "Look, the only reason why I agreed to any of this is because you're-you're the smartest girl in school. I think that you can teach me better than the damn teachers…and if I'm not mistaken I could teach you a thing or two."

He leaned forward to kiss her and she turned her cheek, but didn't back away, and his lips brushed gently against her cheek. It was much more gentle than she had expected.

"I have a boyfriend you know," she whispered.

"Do you really think that that's going to stop me?" he asked, running his hand across her cheek. "What are you thinking? Right now…what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I should really go if you don't have your math book," she whispered, but didn't move away from him. Sawyer reached his hand under his bed and pulled out his math book. He flashed her a smile and she shook her head.

They had been studying for almost an hour. Sawyer kept finding different way to be able to touch her, which Kate noticed, but oddly enough she didn't mind. She sat up from her position and cracked her neck and took a deep breath.

"Neck sore?" Sawyer asked, putting both his hands against her shoulders and starting to massage her softly. Kate dropped her pencil and closed her eyes, while Sawyer worked out the knots in her neck.

"James!" Mrs. Smith called. "Dinner! Is Kate going to stay?!"

"I should go," she said quietly.

"Come on Freckles," he stated. "You afraid of eating dinner in a trailer? The place might not look clean, but that's my fault. I should be helping my grandma more. Doing the dishes and things. She's old…she needs my help."

"Well at least you admit it," Kate smirked.

"What do you say Freckles?" he asked. "You gonna stay?"

"Ok," she nodded.

During dinner Sawyer's grandma started telling stories about little Jamie. Kate smiled and laughed at all the stories, and each time she did, Sawyer turned redder. At the end of the night Sawyer walked Kate out to her car. She opened the door, but didn't sit down. She leaned softly against the door and looked at him.

"I think it was a success," he smirked. "Coming back tomorrow?"

"Well I think that would probably be the best thing," she answered. "Y'know…for you."

"Right," he whispered. He leaned forward and was almost touching her lips when his grandma's cat brushed up against his legs and startled him. He sighed and picked up the cat. "Pooper, why did you have to go and ruin my moment."

"Pooper?" Kate asked.

"His name is Pooter, but I think the name Pooper is much more fitting," Sawyer explained. "Thanks for helping me study. Hopefully I can ace that test tomorrow."

"I'm sure you're gonna do great," she answered.

"Well with a tutor like you, how could I not do great?" he responded. He leaned forward again, and this time Kate got into the car and shut the door. She turned the car on and rolled down the window.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night Freckles," he smirked.

* * *

"And then he kissed you!" Claire squealed.

"A little louder there Claire," Kate shook her head. "I don't think they heard you in the next county. And I said almost…he didn't."

"But you wanted him to," Claire partially accused her. Kate stayed quiet but she smiled.

"Claire you have to promise not to tell anyone. If Jack found out-"

"If Jack found out what?" Jack asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her gently and smiled at her.

"I'm just-I'm tutoring Sawyer," Kate answered.

"That hooligan?" he scoffed. "Why? Let him flunk out, it's not like he's gonna go to college or anything."

Just then Sawyer walked past the trio. He smiled weakly at Kate and then headed out the front doors of the school. Kate sighed and turned toward Jack.

"Jack," she sighed. "I know he's a slacker and he skips class but he really is a smart guy. Give him a break."

"How do you think he'll ever go to college?" he scoffed. "Even if he ended up getting in to college, he'll never ever be able to afford it."

"Stop being such an asshole Jack!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm not going to be able to afford it either…but it's called financial aid."

"Claire, that's not what I meant I just-he's just a stupid trailer trash asshole."

"Just because he lives in the trailer park, it doesn't make him trash," Kate snapped. "I'm gonna go catch up with him."

Kate quickly went after him before Jack could stop her. She ran down the sidewalk, and found Sawyer a lot faster than she imagined. He was leaning against a tree outside of the school, lighting up a cigarette. Kate walked toward him and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Jack is sometimes a little-"

"He's a dickhead?" Sawyer asked. "You don't gotta come pick up the pieces of my wounded ego. I'm fine. I know I'm just a stupid trailer trash-"

"No you're not," she interrupted. "Sawyer you are smart and sweet…and-"

"Stop buttering me up," he smirked. "I'm just glad I get to drive Jack crazy with having you come over every single night."

* * *

That night Kate was getting ready to leave her house when the phone rang. She ran back into the house and picked it up before the machine turned on.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby," Jack said. "Can I come over tonight? It's just been a while since we've spent some time together. I know your parents are gone for the weekend."

"Jack I can't," she sighed. "I have to go help Sawyer study."

"It's Friday!" he exclaimed. "Who studies on a Friday?!"

"Look, Mrs. Smith is paying me $40 a week. I think that I should help him as many times a week as I can. I don't want to rip off the poor woman," Kate answered. "Look…we'll hang out tomorrow."

"Fine," he said. "See you tomorrow. I love you Kate."

"Kate I'm here!" Sawyer's voice exclaimed.

"Jack, I gotta go, bye!" Kate said and quickly hung up. She went toward the door and sure enough Sawyer was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I was coming to your house."

"Well I overheard you talking to Missy Claire earlier about how your parents are gone for the entire weekend," he began. "I just thought we'd have more privacy here. Plus, I know that you weren't exactly thrilled with spending the time at my trailer. Kate I know it ain't much…and this house is a mansion compared to my 2 bedroom trailer…but it's home."

"I know" she nodded. "Sawyer I shouldn't have judged it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's all good Freckles," he chuckled. "I'd rather be here alone with you anyway. There won't be any interruptions. My grams…well she's a little overbearing sometimes. She'll want to make sure we're actually studying."

"Really?" she asked. "Well I didn't really notice that yesterday."

"She wasn't herself," he answered. Kate shook her head and lead him to the living room. They sat down on the couch and got to work. Sawyer kept asking Kate more and more questions about her life rather than about the homework.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said looking at him.

"I have to watch this stupid movie for my pop culture class," he told her. He handed her the movie and she smiled.

"Gone with the Wind!" she exclaimed. "I love this movie. But it's like 3 and a half hours long. And it's almost 10:30. So that means it won't be over till-"

"2:00," he answered. "See…I can do math. We can watch the first half tonight and the second half tomorrow."

"Fine," she sighed. "Put it in."

He put in the movie and Kate got up to make some popcorn. She walked back to the couch and sat down next to him, putting the popcorn between them. Sawyer took the bowl and put it on his lap.

"Sawyer," she said. "Stop hogging it."

"Well then come over and get it," he teased, picking up the bowl and holding it out of her reach. She quickly reached toward it, and crawled over his lap. He quickly started tickling her, and she shoved him away. He took the bowl of popcorn and tipped it over her head.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Watch the damn movie."

Sawyer turned back to the movie, and put his arm around Kate. At first it was just his arm resting on the back of the couch, and he wasn't touching her. Then slowly he moved his fingers to her shoulder. Every 15 minutes he would move even closer. Before Kate realized what was happening his arm was around her shoulder and her head was resting on his chest. Halfway through the movie Sawyer laid down, and Kate followed him. He took his arm from around her and stopped touching her which made her happy, but slightly disappointed at the same time. Kate fell asleep and Sawyer did too.

Kate opened her eyes and felt Sawyer's arms around her. She felt comfortable, and almost forgot where she was, and then she remembered that it was Sawyer who was holding her. She turned over toward him and he was sleeping soundly.

"James," she whispered. "James get up. It's almost 3 in the morning."

He mumbled softly and then rolled over, knocking Kate to the floor. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"Sorry," he said gruffly.

"Nice sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Do you think that you stayed awake for long enough to write the paper about the movie?"

"I got a confession Freckles," he said. "There isn't any paper. I didn't need to watch the damn movie. I did it because Claire said that it was your favorite long movie."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "I have a boyfriend."

"You keep saying that Freckles," he started, and then leaned toward her, but didn't kiss her. "But something tells me, that if that damn cat hadn't stopped us from kissing…you would have been more than open to it."

"Prove it," she whispered. He leaned toward her and almost touched her lips, when she quickly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a boyfriend."

"Fine," he said, standing up and heading toward the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'm hanging out with Jack tomorrow," she answered.

"Well I'm flunking out of everything," he argued. "Can't you just hang out with me in the afternoon and have your little date with Jack later?"

"Ok," she sighed. "Fine, but Jack will probably be here around 5 or 6, so you have to be gone by then."

"Doesn't he trust you?" he asked. "I have to be gone before he gets here?"

"I just really don't think that he would like it," she answered.

"Fine, I'll be here around 3:00," he replied. "And then I'll leave by 6."

The next day Kate was in the shower and she heard some movement downstairs. She quickly finished and ran down the stairs wearing her towel. Sawyer was sitting on the couch. Kate gasped loudly and nearly dropped her towel, but caught it before anything showed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's only 2:00."

"I decided to come a little early Freckles," he said. He was staring at her boobs, and she quickly went back up the stairs. When she came back down the stairs Sawyer was still sitting on the couch. Kate sat down next to him and sighed.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"You're door was unlocked. You gotta be more careful."

Sawyer and Kate studied more and Kate found herself relaxing almost totally. She was laughing at all of Sawyer's dumb jokes, and he laughed with her. They started talking slightly about their past, but nothing too serious. Before either of them realized the time it was 6:00. Kate heard the doorbell and quickly got up to answer the door. Jack was standing in front of her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "Shit, I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry-"

"You're with him?" he scoffed. "Y'know what, he can have you!"

"Jack wait!" she exclaimed and followed him back out the door. Sawyer sighed to himself and started packing up his books. Kate caught up to Jack right before he got into his car.

"Look, Sawyer really needed my help," Kate explained. "I told him he had to leave before 6, but we both kinda lost track of time. We've just been so busy."

"Too busy to even once think about your boyfriend Kate?" he spat.

"Look, I'm sorry," she shrugged. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer started, as he came out of the house. "I'm gonna get out of here. See you at school."

"Ok," she whispered. "Bye."

Sawyer drove down the driveway. Kate watched him leave and then looked at Jack apologetically.

"Come on," she said softly. "Forgive me? It's only 6. We have the rest of the night to be together."

"Didn't he come over yesterday?" he asked. "I mean how much time do you guys have to spend together."

"Sawyer needs me," she stated. "Not just to be a study buddy. Look…Sawyer told me that he doesn't have any friends. He needs someone to talk to. He's my friend."

"Fine," he sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to spend some time with my girl."

Kate smirked and then they walked into the house together. Kate ordered pizza and the topic of Sawyer wasn't brought up again. Instead of watching TV downstairs on the couch, they went up to Kate's room. They always hung out up in Kate's room out of habit because they liked to kiss, and didn't want Kate's parents walking in on them. They had never really talked about having sex or not. Kate thought that they were too young, but Jack thought that age didn't matter if they were truly in love. Kate wasn't entirely sure she was completely in love with Jack. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't know if she was ready to have sex yet. It was almost midnight. Both of them were laying on their stomachs watching a movie. Jack kept running his hand up and down her back. She turned toward him and smirked.

"You tryin' to start something?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered honestly.

"Just checking," she chuckled. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He quickly rolled on top of her and deepened the kiss. She gasped for air and ran her fingers down his neck. There had been many conversations around the topic of sex, but Jack never pushed her physically. She always liked that about him, but she sometimes would get mad when he asked why they weren't having sex. They had been kissing for a while, and he put his hand up her shirt. She shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"Wait," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, continuing to kiss her. This time he started unbuttoning her pants.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and pushed him away. "Jack I'm not ready for this."

"We've been going out for over a year," he told her. "I'm a senior. All of my friends have already had sex. What's the big deal if we just do it Kate?"

"Because I don't want to 'just do it'," she scoffed. "I want to wait until I'm head over heals in love."

"Are you saying that you don't love me?" he asked.

"Jack-" she started.

"Come on," he whispered and put his hand down her pants. She sighed softly and shook her head. He started pulling her pants down and she looked at him and rolled her eyes. She got off the bed and he sat up. He figured that she was going to leave the room, but instead she quickly pulled her pants down and tore her shirt off. She jumped onto him and started grinding hard against him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked. "You want to fuck me Jack? Just get it over with so you can tell all your friends that you nailed your junior girlfriend. Go for it Jack. Fuck me. Make me scream your name in ecstasy."

She flipped over so that he was on top of her and took his hand. She put two of his fingers into her mouth and then pushed them into her underwear.

"Touch me Jack," she whispered.

"No-" he began.

"Yeah baby," she licked her lips and started rocking her hips against his hand. "That feels really good. Please put your fingers in me."

He kissed her and pushed two of his fingers into her. She moaned and then groaned.

"No," she moaned. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't bother stopping, but instead started stimulating her harder.

"Stop Jack," she said pushing his hand away. She quickly got off the bed and pulled her pants on.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he exclaimed. "You told me to."

"It hurts Jack," she whispered.

"Well it's not supposed to," he told her. "I mean maybe-"

"Jack I'm a virgin," she responded. "I've never had sex and I've never had-I don't use tampons. It hurts."

"Well then I just have to make sure that you're wetter," he whispered and pulled her toward him. He started rubbing his hand between her legs, on top of her jeans.

"Jack don't," she said, walking away from him. "I don't want to."

"Are we ever going to fuck?" he asked. "Or are we just going to wait till our wedding day."

"That's really all it is to you," she sighed and shook her head. "It really is just fucking. You want to brag to your friends that you finally took my virginity. Well it's not going to happen. Not tonight anyway."

"Kate, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-you're really-I didn't mean to push you. I'm going to stop. I just-Kate I love you so much, and I just want to be able to touch you and-"

"Fuck me?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "Make love to you. Love you."

"Just give me some more time," she whispered. "Please?"

"Ok," he nodded. Kate walked Jack down the stairs and he kissed her softly and then left. Kate groaned loudly and went back up the stairs. She pulled her pants and underwear off and crawled into bed. She put her fingers down to her mound which was still hot and wet. She hated that she had made herself aroused. She hadn't ever tried to get herself off, but her friend Shannon swore by it. She pushed one finger into herself and sighed softly. When Jack did it, it didn't exactly hurt, but it didn't feel good either. She rolled over and pushed another finger into her wetness. She sighed softly and started moving her fingers in and out of herself. Suddenly she thought of Sawyer and she started moaning loudly. She was thankful that she had the house to herself. She heard a knock on the door and swore to herself. She quickly got redressed and went back down the stairs. She opened the door and Sawyer was standing in front of her. He was dripping wet. Kate hadn't even realized that it had started to rain. She looked at him and he looked like he was crying.

"Sawyer?"

"My grandma is dead," he whispered.

**A/N: Please review! The next chapter is going to start where this one left off...things begin to heat up between Kate and Sawyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is short, but cliffhangery. I'm going to update again quickly. **

Kate looked at Sawyer. He had his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. She stepped out of the way and let him in the house. He sighed deeply and walked over to the couch. Kate walked over to her and sat down next to him.

"Is there anything that I can do?" she whispered.

"No," he frowned and shook his head. "I just-Kate…I got home and there was police tape around the trailer. It was like a nightmare all over again. When I-my parents died-never mind-I just couldn't be alone."

Kate reached over and touched his back softly. He turned toward her and rested his head against her shoulder. She hugged him softly.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she nodded. She lead Sawyer up the stairs and lead him to the guest room. She put fresh sheets on the bed and Sawyer climbed in.

"Thanks Freckles," he whispered. "I just couldn't be there anymore."

Kate nodded and leaned toward him to hug him. He hugged her back and she backed away and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He leaned toward her and captured her lips. She put her hands against his cheeks and kissed him back. She climbed on the bed next to him and they continued to kiss, both of them on their knees. He backed away and took a deep breath.

"No, I am," he told her, and then leaned back in. Instead of backing away, Kate kissed him again and ran her hands down his arms. She climbed on top of him and he ran his hands down her body, but didn't try to take any of her clothes off. He let out a soft moan and she stayed on top of him. Her body was pressed against him. He shifted slightly under her, becoming harder. He moaned louder and then pushed them to their sides, keeping his mouth against hers.

"Too fast?" he whispered.

"Sawyer," she shook her head and backed away. "I can't be doing this. I have-"

"A boyfriend," he finished her sentence. "I know. I think you need to go Freckles. I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

He kept his hand against her waist. She didn't want to move from her spot, but she knew that he was right. She kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand through his hair.

Later that night, at around 2:00 in the morning, Kate was sleeping, but she heard moaning coming from Sawyer's room. She got out of her bed and walked to Sawyer's room. He was shaking badly and moaning something incoherently. Kate quickly went to his side and touched his shoulder gently.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "James, wake up."

He jerked awake and Kate looked down at him sympathetically.

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded and then turned over to hide his face from Kate. She crawled into the bed next to him and put her arms around him. He flipped toward her and looked at her.

"Kate," he whispered. "Please just leave."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because more and more I'm just wanting to kiss you, and I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from making out with you," he said softly.

"Ditto," she said, leaning forward and kissing him gently. He opened his mouth and she encouraged him. She kissed him deeper and he ran his fingers through her hair. He started putting his hand up her shirt and she quickly backed away.

"Wait," she whispered.

"Ok," he said, taking his hands off of her. "Ok…I know. You have a boyfriend-he was here tonight, you guys probably had sex earlier today…we can't do this."

"We haven't had-" she began. "I can't-I'm scared."

"We don't have to do anything," he shook his head. "This time you should probably leave, and then stay away."

"I'm not going anywhere," she answered. "But I can hold you."

"You really a virgin?" he asked softly, running his hand across her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes," she nodded. "Is there something so wrong with that?"

"No," he shook his head. "Nothing wrong at all…in fact sometimes I kinda wish that I was still a virgin."

"Sawyer," she swallowed hard. "I care so much about Jack. I mean…I love him-I don't know…but I don't want to have sex with him yet. He's so antsy. Would you be?"

"How long you been dating?" he asked.

"A year," she frowned.

"Kate," he started. "Losing your virginity is a lot bigger of a deal for girls than for guys…if Jack is pressuring you into doing something-"

"I just feel like sometimes I owe it to him," she interrupted.

"Well you don't," he shook his head. "If Jack loves you like he says he does…then he'll wait as long as you want."

"He tells me that if I really love him, I should want to show my love," she answered. "But I'm scared. It's going to hurt. Shannon has sex all the time, but she told me that the first time really really hurt."

"I can't really tell you that one Freckles," he smirked. "But I know that if you're scared, and you're not sure…then you shouldn't do it. The first time I had sex-Kate I regret it with everything I have. I wish I would have waited for someone I really cared about."

"Well…you can have a do-over," she replied.

"What?" he chuckled. "Freckles, I think that's one thing you really can't have a do-over for."

"Well," she smirked. "Just wait now…wait for someone really really special."

"Will do," he replied. He kissed her lips softly and then backed away from her.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"Then go to bed," he responded, running his hands down her back. Kate settled into his arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kate woke up in Sawyer's arms and smiled to herself. She opened her eyes and then heard a throat clearing. Kate turned over and Jack was standing next to the bed, along with her mother.

**A/N: So I hope that you all like it! Please please please keep the great reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked at her with his mouth opened. His hands were balled into fists, and he looked like he might pummel either one of them. He quickly left the room and Kate jumped out of the bed to follow him. Her mom caught her by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Let me go after him mom!" Kate exclaimed.

"First you're going to explain to me what you're doing in bed with a boy that I have never even seen before," she answered.

"No!" Kate yelled. "I have to go after Jack before he leaves!"

She pushed past her mom and ran down the stairs. She ran out of the house and caught Jack just before he got into his car.

"Wait!" she sobbed.

"For what?!" he screamed back. He got into the car and slammed the door. Kate stood next to the car and refused to get out of the way. Jack quickly maneuvered the car around her and sped off, kicking the dust and dirt off the driveway. Kate took a deep breath to try and stop anymore tears from falling she walked slowly back up the steps and into the house. Her mom was coming down the stairs and looked at her with her arms crossed.

"He's gone," Kate mumbled.

"Can you blame him?" she asked. "Katherine…he came here this morning to apologize for something. He wouldn't tell me what for, but he was sitting on the front steps when we got home. He said he hadn't knocked on the door yet, but he was waiting for a good moment. I let him in the house and told him to go right up to your room. He was almost in tears Katherine. He's really sorry for whatever he did, and then he finds you in bed with someone else."

"Mom," Kate sniffled. "Nothing happened. I know you probably don't believe me, but nothing happened. Last night-Jack came over, and then he left…right after he left, Sawyer got here, and he was crying. His grandma died."

"The boy you're tutoring?" Diane asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "He didn't want to be alone, and he couldn't stay in the house…there was police tape."

"Was that sweet old woman murdered?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "Sawyer didn't really want to talk about it. He was hurting. We started off in separate bedrooms. I was sleeping, but I woke up when I heard Sawyer mumbling in his sleep. I walked to the room to wake him up, and-I don't know. I just held him. He needed some kind of comfort mom."

"Did you fuck him?" she asked.

"Mom," Kate scoffed. "Mom, I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. Nothing happened. If you don't believe me then I can't do anything about it."

"I gotta get down to the police station," Sawyer mumbled coming down the stairs.

"Lemme walk you to your car," Kate answered. She followed Sawyer out of the house to his car. He opened the door and got in. Before he could shut the door, Kate held on to it, and looked down at him.

"Sawyer-" she began.

"Don't say you're sorry," he told her. "I'm not. Last night-last night made me almost forget that I'm all alone."

Kate knelt down and hugged him. She squeezed him tightly.

"You're not alone," she whispered into his ear. She backed away, only enough to kiss him softly on the lips. "You're welcome at my house any time."

"I don't think your parents feel that way," he replied.

"Well then they're just gonna have to get over it," she answered. "And you can't go to that trailer by yourself tonight. Come back here and sleep. I'll talk to my mom."

"No," he shook his head. "I can't-I don't want to impose. You're mom hates me."

"My mom doesn't even know you," she responded. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"Kate, I don't think that it's the greatest idea," he said. "But thanks."

He drove away and Kate went back into the house.

"Mom, I'm leaving," she said grabbing her keys and her purse off the hook near the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Diane responded.

"Yes I am!" she exclaimed.

"Wayne!" Diane yelled.

"No!" she screamed. "I have to go after Jack! I have to-I have to talk to him."

"Give me the keys girl," Wayne said stepping toward him.

"No!" she exclaimed. "This car was a gift from my real dad, you asshole!"

Wayne quickly smacked her hard in the face, and then snatched the keys from her.

"Get over here you stupid slut," he said grabbing her by the hair. Kate let out a yelp of pain, but she knew better than to ask for help from her mom. Wayne beat her. She always had a bruise here or a scrape there. Wayne had smacked her hard enough to give her a bruise that would cover her cheek. Wayne pulled her into the living room and threw her against the couch. Kate banged her elbow hard against the arm of the couch.

"Wayne," she sobbed. "Don't."

"Sleep with boys in my house!" he exclaimed. He punched her in the face before she could duck. She quickly stood up away from him and he slammed her back into the couch. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talkin' girl!"

"Wayne," Diane began. "Wayne, that's enough."

Kate was sobbing uncontrollably. Wayne stepped away from her and Kate scrambled out from under him, and ran up the stairs. She flopped onto her bed and quickly picked up the phone. She dialed Jack.

"Jack," she sobbed as she got his voicemail. "Jack, please-I'm so sorry. I need you. Wayne-Jack, I just-I need you."

She was laying in her bed with the tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought about her night with Sawyer. He had been so sweet to her, and now it was all ruined. She spent the day in her room. When her mom called her for lunch, she ignored her. It was 11:00 at night when she got a knock on her door. She thought it was her mom there to say goodnight.

"Go away!" she exclaimed.

"Kate, it's me," Jack said. Kate quickly got out of the bed and went to the door to unlock it. She opened the door and flung her arms around Jack's neck. She sobbed onto his shoulder and he sighed and pushed her off of him. He noticed her bruised cheek and looked at it.

"Jesus," he whispered. "You ok?"

"No," she shook her head and frowned. "Jack-please. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you."

They walked together to the bed and both of them sat down. Jack took her hand in his and sighed softly.

"We didn't have sex," she told him. "We didn't do anything. We just-his grandma died. He was hurting. I just wanted to…I don't know comfort him. We ended up falling asleep."

"I believe you," he sighed. "But I still don't like it. And I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Jack," she started. "He needs me. He has no friends. He needs someone to take care of him. He might not admit it, but he needs-"

"Well I need you too," he interrupted. "And I have told you numerous times that I love you. Do you even love me?"

"Jack, don't do this," she answered. "I called you didn't I? I could have called Sawyer, or Shannon, or Claire…but I called you."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I guess you did."

She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back and kissed her lips softly and slowly. She kissed him back and laid down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and ran his hands down her body. She took a deep breath and then sat up. Jack thought she was going to stop kissing him, but instead she pulled her shirt off and then laid back down. Jack smiled down at her and continued to kiss her. She reached down and started unbuckling his belt. He didn't stop her. He quickly pulled his pants off and then went to hers. She gasped, but stayed quiet. He kissed her stomach, and left a trail of kisses up to her lips.

* * *

Sawyer knew that Diane and Wayne would never let him stay, but he wanted to see Kate again. He climbed up the outside drain and crawled over to her window. He looked into the window and saw Kate laying on the bed in her bra and underwear. She was moaning softly as Jack kissed her stomach and went back up to her mouth. Sawyer stopped looking, but stayed on the roof because he had no where else to go.

* * *

Jack put his hand into Kate's underwear.

"Wait," she whispered.

"Kate," he began. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He started pleasuring her and she sighed softly. He moved her underwear off and tossed them to the floor. He slowly and carefully pushed one finger into her. She moaned in pleasure and started panting. He stopped touching her with his hand and moved down to the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm right here baby," he told her. "Come here."

He pulled her by the hips to the edge of the bed. He kissed her softly and moved his head between her legs. Kate groaned and moaned as he moved his mouth over her. She gasped loudly and willed him to keep going.

Sawyer quickly moved off the roof and went back to his car, he didn't want to hear any of it.

Kate was moaning quite loudly, and was afraid that her parents might hear, so she grabbed her pillow and pressed it hard to her face.

"Ja-Oh my god," she moaned. She screamed into her pillow as she came, and he quickly scrambled over her and pulled his pants down.

"Wait," she said shaking her head. Her entire body was shaking from the orgasm. He touched her again and looked down at her.

"You're still wet Kate," he told her. "It won't hurt. I promise. If I keep you wet, it won't hurt."

"Jack," she shook her head. "I'm not-"

"You're ready," he interrupted and ran his hand across her cheek. "You're ready, and you're wet. Don't you want to come again? Do you like my dirty words. You're going to come so hard Kate, that you'll want us to fuck all the time."

"Jack," she whispered. He pulled his boxers off and before she could protest again he pushed down into her. She moaned in pain and in pleasure. He pulled out of her and pushed all the way back in. She moaned again and tears came into her eyes. Even though it hurt, she was still enjoying it, oddly enough. She didn't want to stop. She moaned and ran her hands down his back. As he moved over her he smiled and so did she. It hurt, but not as much as she thought it would. She moaned again and arched her back. He ran his hands down her breasts and started thrusting harder. Kate let out a pained moan as he began being rougher, but it still felt good and she didn't want to stop.

Jack hadn't entirely believed Kate when she told him that she and Sawyer didn't have sex. He kept seeing Sawyer on top of Kate, making her moan, and scream his name. The more he thought about Sawyer taking Kate's virginity the harder he thrust. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Kate screaming Sawyer's name. He pulled all the way out of her and slammed back down.

"Jack," she said. He was thrusting as hard as he possibly could. It no longer felt good, and she wanted him to stop being so rough. "Stop."

"Did he fuck you?" Jack asked. "Did you love his huge cock inside of you? What did it feel like Kate, to fuck Sawyer, before you fucked me!"

"Jack," she half sobbed.

"Did you like it?" he asked, continuing to thrust and grind his hips into her. "Do you like Sawyer's dick? Is it bigger than mine?"

"Yes!" she screamed at him. "He's way bigger than you! I loved every second of him fucking me Jack! After you leave, I'm going to go to him and have him fuck your cum right out of me! I love fucking him. I love his cock and the taste of his cum. I love his mouth all over my clit!"

"That's good," Jack replied, pounding into her a final time. "Because he can have you."

Jack saw the blood on the sheets and realized that Kate and Sawyer most likely didn't have sex the previous night. Kate curled up into a ball and pulled the covers over her. Jack was left speechless. He opened his mouth a couple times to say something, but he really couldn't say anything that would fix what he had done. He loved Kate, but he was mad that she was spending all her time with the new guy. Jack quickly got dressed and left the room. When he left he shut the door behind him, and Kate pressed her face into her pillow and screamed and cried.

It wasn't very much longer before Kate heard noises coming from the roof outside her window. She opened her eyes, but stayed in the fetal position. She pulled the covers around herself tighter. Sawyer crawled through the window and landed on the floor.

"Sawyer?" she said. "What are you doing here?" She was hoarse from screaming, and her nose was stuffed up from crying.

"Freckles?" he asked. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

Kate did the only thing she could do. She started crying and she wrapped her arms around herself even tighter. Sawyer climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I saw Jack leave," he sighed. "What did he do to you?"

"Sawyer, go," she whispered. "Please, just go-I can't-if you want to sleep here tonight fine, but you can sleep in the guest room."

Sawyer nodded and left the room. Kate stood up and went to her bathroom. She showered quickly and then got dressed in her pajamas. She changed her sheets and then climbed back into the bed. She had only been laying in her own bed for a few minutes when she decided that she wanted to go to Sawyer. She quietly walked to the guest room and crawled into bed next to Sawyer. He rolled over toward her and put his hand against her cheek.

"Are you ok now?" he asked, running his hand through her damp hair. She nodded and then shook her head. "We have to go to the police Freckles. I mean he raped you."

"He didn't-" she started. "It didn't start out that way. I mean-I wasn't sure-"

"Then it's rape," he interrupted.

"But I didn't say no-" she sighed. "I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise me that you're not going to freak out and go kill him."

"Fine," he mumbled.

Kate told him the entire story from start to finish, from the time Sawyer left to right at that moment. Sawyer sighed softly when she was done and wrapped his arms around her, but didn't try to kiss her.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered.

"I'm thinking that I'm glad the Jackass gave us permission to be together," he said with a slight smirk. Kate couldn't help but to smile too.

"I mean Sawyer," she sighed. "It started out…I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to, but once we were having sex…it felt good. I didn't want to stop. But then-he just turned mean. He didn't believe me that we didn't have sex."

"Well Kate," he whispered. "That's because his blind jealous rage got the best of him. But don't you worry…I'm gonna keep you safe."

"James," she whispered. "Will you kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he answered and leaned forward. He kissed her gently. She kissed him back and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on her lips and tongue. His kisses weren't necessarily better than Jack's, but much different. Sawyer made sure that she was getting enough air. Jack never seemed to care much if either of them breathed. Kate rolled over on top of him and he flipped them back over and ran his hands down her body. He stopped kissing her and instead pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kate fell asleep in Sawyer's arms for the second night in a row, not including when they fell asleep together on the couch watching Gone with the Wind. It was becoming very comfortable, and Kate truly did feel completely safe with Sawyer. Jack made her feel loved and safe most of the time, until tonight.

The next morning when Kate woke up, Sawyer wasn't in the bed. She got up and went down the stairs. He wasn't in the house at all. She walked outside and Sawyer's car was gone. She quickly went back inside and into Wayne's office, where she knew that her car keys were. She found her keys much quicker than she anticipated and ran out of the house. She quickly drove to Jack's house and found Sawyer's car sitting in the driveway. She ran into the house and Sawyer and Jack were sitting on the couch. Jack had a black eye and a bloody lip, while Sawyer was untouched. Kate sighed and looked at the two men.

"Did you fuck him last night?" Jack asked. "After I left."

"No," she answered. "I was in too much pain, and he never would have forced me, you fucker. Fuck you Jack! Fuck you! Come on Sawyer, let's go home. I'm starting to feel better, and the prospect of fucking you is looking better and better.

"Fuck you Kate," Jack scoffed. "I can't believe that you told him. He doesn't know us."

"Last night, when you left, you actually looked a little remorseful Jack…but you're not are you?" she asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered. "But I'm not sorry we had sex. I've been waiting for a long time."

Kate shook her head and frowned.

"So you decided that my first time, you were just gonna get mad at me so that you could take your anger out on my body?" she asked.

"Kate, you wanted it," he told her. "You were moaning and groaning. You loved every second."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Until you started hurting me. I just want to go home. Sawyer, can we please, just go home. Please."

"Sure Freckles," he answered. He stood up and put his arm around her waist, guiding her out of the house. Kate looked back at Jack and then kept walking with Sawyer. When they got to Kate's car, Kate sat down and pulled Sawyer on top of her.

"Come home with me."

"I'll drive my own car," he whispered. "Meet you there soon."

"Ok," she smiled.

Sawyer and Kate followed each other to Kate's house. When they got there, Wayne and Diane were both waiting on the front porch. Kate put her head against the steering wheel and sighed to herself. She quickly got out of the car and went over to Sawyer's car. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't let him hurt me," she whispered.

"If he goes anywhere near you-" he began. Kate sighed and walked up the porch with Sawyer. Kate shook her hair out of her face and looked at her mom.

"Sawyer doesn't have anywhere to go," she said. "Don't make him spend his time all alone. Don't make him live all alone."

"Wayne…" Diane said softly.

"If she ends up pregnant don't blame it on me," he scoffed and walked back into the house.

"Thank you mom," Kate whispered.

"You will be sleeping in separate rooms."

That night Kate snuck out of her room into Sawyer's. She laid down next to him and kissed the back of his neck. He flipped over and smirked.

"You're gonna get me kicked out Freckles," he whispered.

"I like sleeping in your arms," she told him. She kissed the side of his face and he ran his hand across her back.

"I like it too Freckles," he said. "Feels really natural huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"But you should probably go before we get caught," he told her. Kate nodded and left the bedroom

The next morning she went to school and was standing by her locker with Claire. She had told Claire everything that had happened. Claire was trying her best to comfort her.

"Well at least you have Sawyer," Claire smiled.

"I know," Kate sighed. "I'm just-I don't know what happened. I care so much about Jack. I wanted to have sex with him, but when he-he was just too rough. He did it-I don't know…but Sawyer beat the crap out of him."

"Good," Claire scoffed. "Look…if Jack purposely was too rough with you, he doesn't deserve you. He knew how scared you were to have sex. He knew that you were afraid it was going to hurt…you know damn well that he did it on purpose."

"I don't know Claire," she whispered.

"Oooh, it's Katie the junior slut!" a senior boy passed the girls. "You wanna come suck my dick later on?"

"What?" Kate said.

"Hey, how bout you give me a little screw later today Kate?" a second boy asked.

"Not so much a virgin anymore Katherine huh?" a third boy asked.

"Two guys in one night Kate? Hmm…I'm really horny and hard," a fourth said.

Kate quickly went into the bathroom. Claire followed her and found her in one of the stalls. Kate was sitting on the floor of the stall and Claire sighed and sat next to her.

"This floor is really gross Kate," she whispered.

"I didn't-" she sobbed. "That's exactly why I didn't want to have sex with him! He still thinks that me and Sawyer-"

"Freckles!" Sawyer's voice exclaimed. He opened the stall and saw the girls sitting there. He looked down at Kate and sighed. "Come here."

He held his hand out and pulled her into a hug. Kate tried to keep herself from crying, but she couldn't help it and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why did he tell them?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Hey!" a voice said from behind him. "Young man you aren't allowed in the girls' bathroom. Get to class…all of you…the bell rung."

Kate, Claire and Sawyer left the bathroom, but didn't go to class. The three of them took Kate's car and skipped the rest of the day. Kate vented to them about Jack. She was so angry that he could do that to her at all, and then start a rumor that she was the new school slut. Claire and Sawyer understood her completely. They both talked to her to try and make her feel better. By the end of the day Kate was laughing and joking.

That night Sawyer was in Kate's room this time. They were laying on her bed. At first they were just talking.

"What happened to your grandma Sawyer?" she asked.

"I came home and she was dead," he answered. "The neighbors heard crashing, so they thought that it was foul play at first, but really it was my grandma having a heart attack, and she knocked things over. Don't matter now Freckles…she's gone."

"James," she whispered. "I'm here for you y'know. Anything you need from me. I'll do anything."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She deepened it and before either of them knew what was going on they were making out heavily in the bed. Kate wrapped her legs around him and started kissing him down his neck and then back to his lips. She felt like she was out of control of her body and emotions. He stopped her and stroked her cheek.

"Y'know I'm still sore," she whispered. He sighed and shook his head.

"I could kill him for hurting you like that, after everything you've done for me. After-I mean I know we've only really been hanging out for a week, but I care about you Kate," he told her.

"I care about you too," she nodded. "That's why I want you to kiss me better."

He leaned forward and was almost kissing her lips when she backed away and shook her head.

"That isn't what I meant," she whispered. "My clit is swollen with the need of being touched. I want you to lick me and kiss me and make my sore spot feel completely better. Only you can James."

"Kate," he started.

"The night before last," she began. "When I was hanging out with Jack…we were making out, and all I could think of was you. Your hands groping me, your mouth all over mine and down to my soft mound. I know you want me James. I see that look you get in your eyes. I know you'll be gentle. I just want to feel better. Make me feel better James."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He started kissing her back, and then she started to pull her pants down. He stopped her and shook his head.

"Freckles," he began. "Look-I think your amazing. And you're a great kisser…but-"

"You don't want me?" she asked. "Well that's bullshit Sawyer. I know you want me."

"Kate, we barely know each other," he whispered. "And you just had sex with Jack last night. Don't you think we should wait just a little bit. I mean-I'm taking your advice. I'm waiting till I meet some one who I really really love."

Kate smirked and sighed. She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I guess we _are_ just gonna have to wait then," she whispered.

"Who said that it would be you?" he asked with another smile. "Your friend Shannon is really cute."

"I can set you up if you want," she smiled.

"No thanks Freckles," he shook his head.

"And don't you worry…" she began. "Me and Jack…we're over. I never want to see him again."

"I'm gonna go Freckles," he whispered.

"No!" she exclaimed. She leaned forward and started kissing him again. He gave in for a few minutes, but then backed away.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said. He left her room and winked at her before closing the door behind him. Kate smirked and sighed to herself. She settled into her pillows and was laying there for a few minutes and then reached under her bed for a shoe box full of stuff from her and Jack's relationship. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the box. On the top was a picture taken at last years prom. Kate was a sophomore and Jack was a junior. It was their first official date. She found her corsage that she had saved and dried. She chuckled to herself and tossed the flower back in the box. She started shifting through the rest of the stuff. There were a ton of notes that he had written to her during class. She had taught him how to fold the letters fancily, but he always thought it was a waste of time. She opened the first note and read it. She read all the notes, and sighed to herself. She was still angry at him for what he had done, but she couldn't help but feel slightly reminiscent when she saw the stuff. She didn't want to forgive him, but her heart ached to talk to him again.

She sighed again and got out of bed. She drove to Jack's house wearing her pajamas. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It was almost midnight, and she knew that his mom wouldn't be happy. The door opened and Margo stood in front of her.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Jack has been upset all day…he said you dumped him."

"He didn't tell you the whole story," Kate answered. "But I just-is he home. Can I talk to him?"

"I guess," she sighed. "But you can't stay too long Kate, it's late."

Kate nodded and went up to Jack's room. She opened the door cautiously and he was sitting at his desk doing his homework.

"Kate," he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms and then shut the door.

"Tell me why," she said.

"Why what?"

"There are two things I want to know right now," she began. "First off…why did you do it? Why did you hurt me like that?"

"I thought that you had for sure had sex with Sawyer and I was mad," he answered. "I know that's not an excuse, but I really thought that he had fucked you and-the fact that you fucked him first really got to me. Especially since you told me you weren't ready."

"You told me you believed me," she replied. "Did you just say that so you could get me into bed? I mean is the only real thing you wanted was to just fuck me and get it over with?"

"I wanted to fuck you Kate," he nodded. "We've been dating for a year. Almost a year exactly. Prom is next week."

"And guess who I'm not going with?" she whispered.

"Kate, I didn't mean to hurt you," he sighed. "I never meant any of it."

"Then when I said 'Stop' why the fuck didn't you listen to me!" she screamed. "You're an asshole!"

"Yeah, but you were moaning Kate," he whispered. "You can't deny that it didn't feel good."

"Jack," she shook her head.

"Just tell me," he began. "Did it feel good? I just want to know. If you hated every second of it, then you're a really good actress-"

"I liked it," she interrupted. "Until you started pounding into me. It felt good until you were rough and treated me like some sort of slut. But my last question, is why did you tell the whole school that I fucked Sawyer?"

"I didn't tell them," he replied. "I didn't tell them anything. Sawyer did."

"Sawyer wouldn't do that," she shook her head.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Then call one of the guys who whistled at you today…I heard Sawyer telling the entire lunch room."

"You're lying," she whispered.

"Here," he said handing her the phone. "Call Chad…he said something to you didn't he?"

Kate grabbed the phone and dialed Chad's house. Someone answered quickly.

"Is Chad home?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, this is Chad," he answered.

"Chad, it's Kate," she whispered. "Who told you about-"

"You having sex with Sawyer, and Jack?" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Sawyer did," he stated. "He was bragging to the whole school that he watched while you and Jack had sex, and then he fucked your brains out. He said you were the best lay he's ever had. You offering something Kate?"

Kate quickly hung up the phone and then looked at Jack. Jack frowned at her and shook his head.

"He told everyone Kate," he replied. "I wouldn't have shared something so-I mean-I was mad when I thought you had sex with Sawyer…but then I was ashamed when I realized it wasn't true. Will you forgive me? Please Kate? Forgive me. Just let me take you to prom. It'll be a great day. Forget about Sawyer…he's disgusting. Come to prom with me."

"You just want to take me to prom so you can fuck me," she frowned.

"No," he shook his head. "We can wait. We can do it whenever you want. I didn't mean to hurt you…but next time we do it, I'll be gentle…and it won't hurt as badly because you'll be-please Kate…just forgive me. Let me take you to prom. I'll never be able to find a date this quickly."

"That's your problem," she replied.

"You came over here to make up...and to make out," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and sighed softly. She deepened the kiss and laid down on the bed. They had been making out for almost 10 minutes, and Jack hadn't tried to take her shirt off, which made her feel much better.

"Jack," she whispered. "I gotta go. I should go home."

"You still don't believe it that Sawyer spread those rumors do you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just can't see him doing that."

"Ask around at school tomorrow."

Kate met up with Shannon and Claire who had been surveying people. Kate had almost everyone tell her that it had been Sawyer to spread the rumors about her. Between the 3 of them 120 people said that they heard it from Sawyer, and 30 people said they heard it from a friend of a friend. Kate was even more devastated than before, and Jack was really sincerely sorry. She decided to accept his prom invite. She walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him.

"That invitation to prom still opened?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Keep Sawyer away from me," she stated.

"I can do that," he smirked.

"I'm sorry that he beat the shit out of you," she whispered. "How's your eye?"

"It's ok," he said, touching his eye gently. "It'll be perfect by this weekend."

Kate smiled and lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him.

That night Kate was in her room doing her homework. She had avoided Sawyer the entire day, and when he asked for help with his homework, Kate refused him and told him she had her own homework to concentrate on. She was sitting on her bed with her math book and eating an apple. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and Sawyer stepped in.

"Hey," he stated. "Freckles is something wrong? I mean you've barely said 2 words to me."

"I'm busy," she replied.

"See?" he asked. "Why can't you just tell me what happened?"

"Because you'd just blab it," she mumbled. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah," he smiled and sat down on the bed. Kate moved over and shook her head. Sawyer sighed and then handed her an envelope. Inside was two tickets to prom.

"What's this?"

"Well since you're a free woman now," he said, still smiling. "I figured you'd need a date to prom."

"I know," she replied. "I know, ok? So that's why I can't stand to see you or be near you. I know. And because of what you did me and Jack got back together…congratulations genius. Get out of my room."

"Wait," he shook his head. "You know what? What?"

"I know that you told everyone that me and Jack had sex…but you didn't have to lie to them and tell them we had sex too," she scoffed. "In your dreams. You're never going to have sex with me. I'm completely over you. Get the fuck out."

"Kate, I didn't-" he started.

"Get out!" she screamed.

**A/N: Please please please review. I really hope you all liked it. It's starting to get interesting. The next chapter will be prom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizi-**_I'm glad you liked it even though you're a Jater.  
_**Supersolanea-**_glad you liked it. I hope you like this one!  
_**UnhappyJater****-**_I know that you're not pleased, but this is completely AU. It's not supposed to reflect what I really think of Jack. I don't think that Jack would ever do that in the actual show, but it's just a story. As for Sawyer not caring about a girl before having sex with her…I feel that Sawyer truly loves Kate. Jack does too, but Sawyer has loved her since the cages, and probably even before, so I truly think he cares for her and would wait if she wanted to. The scene you're referring to, during Eggtown…Kate started it, by grinding against him and making it seem like that is what she wanted. I'm not saying that it was right of him to try and take it to the next level without asking, but since they had had sex before, he probably thought that it's what she wanted. Also you mentioned Jack's immaturity…this is a high school fic, so I'm pretty sure that high school boys can and do act this way. I'm not offended by your review, but I am trying to explain myself because I do value strong opinions. If you don't continue to read and review I will understand, but I didn't write this story to offend Jaters or piss Jaters off. Just to let you know, Jack is an asshole in this chapter, but he won't stay that way, but it will not turn back to Jate._

It was prom night. Kate and Jack were sitting in the back of a stretch limo, all by themselves. Kate thought that it was weird that they were in this big limo all alone, but she kept her mouth shut. She was wearing a red floor length dress. Her hair was in a fancy up-do. Shannon had done her hair for her.

Sawyer didn't have a date to prom because Claire and Shannon both thought he was a complete asshole for telling the school about Kate's sex life. When Kate and Jack walked into prom Kate felt like all eyes were on her. She hid her face against Jack's shoulder and chuckled softly.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked.

"Because you're gorgeous," he whispered.

"Or is it because I'm a slut?" she asked.

"Screw em Kate," he said and then shook his head. "Not literally. Just-let's dance."

Kate nodded and followed Jack to the dance floor. She was dancing closely to him and then looked across the room and saw Sawyer standing against the wall watching them. Kate shook her head and then leaned forward and started kissing Jack deeply.

Sawyer shook his head and then left the room. He was sitting on the floor in his tuxedo with his tie untied, and dangling on his neck. A pretty brunette knelt next to him and held out her hands.

"You wanna dance?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he mumbled.

"Well you wanna make out?" she asked. "My boyfriend is over there dancing with some skank…I kinda want to pay him back."

"No thanks," he mumbled. He felt like leaving, but he decided to stay by himself for the night.

Everyone danced the night away. Before prom was over Kate decided that she wanted to go back to Jack's house because his parents were gone for the night. She and Jack left the prom without saying goodbye to anyone.

Sawyer walked out of the building and lit up a cigarette outside of the building. Claire came up behind him and was fanning herself with her hands, obviously hot from being inside the dance.

"Sawyer what are you doing?" Claire asked. Sawyer frowned and then looked at his cigarette "If you think that anyone is going to feel sorry for you after what you did."

"I didn't do anything," he mumbled. "I never would have said those things about Kate and you know it."

"We asked around," Claire answered.

"Well then Jackass must have gotten to them," he responded. "I didn't say shit about Kate's sex life. Why would I?"

"That's kinda what I was wondering," she replied.

"Look, I know I'm an asshole, and I know that Kate will never forgive me so it doesn't even matter," he answered. "No one believes me anyway."

He sat down and sniffled. He was beginning to cry mostly because of the memory of his grandmother, but also because Kate didn't believe him, and he felt more alone than ever.

"I do," Claire answered. She squatted down as gracefully as she could in her dress and put her hand on his shoulder. "I believe you Sawyer. If you say-I believe you."

"Thanks," he whispered. "You mind tryin' to convince Kate?"

"Claire?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm coming."

"I just thought that you would want to know," he began. "Sawyer didn't say those things about Kate…Jack did."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean Jack did? Why would Chad-"

"He paid him to lie," he answered. "Jack…Jack told Chad to tell everyone he knew. He paid him like 100 bucks."

"I have to go find her!" Claire exclaimed and ran into the dance. She asked around to find out where Kate was.

"Have you seen Kate?" she asked Shannon and Sayid.

"Yeah, she and Jack left," Shannon answered.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. She ran out into the hall and told Sawyer. He had his car and they drove together to Jack's house.

Kate and Jack were making out on his bed. He quickly lifted her dress over her hips. She looked at him and pushed his hands away.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Oh come on," he said. "It's prom. It's prom night Kate. We have to at least-"

Kate looked at him and then leaned up and kissed him. He took off his jacket and she lifted her dress over her head. He was very excited to find out she wasn't wearing a bra, and she was wearing a pair of thong underwear. He quickly took his pants off and pulled her underwear down.

"Fuck Kate," he whispered. "You're so hot. I love fucking you. Sawyer is missing out…too bad Chad's lie isn't the truth."

"What?" she asked.

"Kate," he said. "Your precious Sawyer didn't say anything…I paid him to tell everyone."

"What?" she asked again.

"I was mad Kate," he sighed. "I really didn't know that everyone would believe it-"

She reached back and smacked him hard in the face. She stood up and put her dress back on. She covered herself with her arms and sniffled.

"You're never going to touch me again," she said, with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

She ran down the stairs and out of the house. As she was coming out of the house, Sawyer was coming up the stairs. She fell into his arms and he sighed deeply and hugged her tightly. She collapsed against him, and he picked her up and carried her to his car. He put her in the backseat with Claire and drove Claire and Charlie home before taking Kate home. He carried her into the house. Her parents had gone out and they were staying out all night. He carried her into her room and put her into bed.

"Sawyer, don't go," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He told me," she whispered. "He told me that you didn't spread those rumors."

"I'm glad," he sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I'm really never going to see him again," she said.

"Lemme get you your Pjs," he smirked.

"No," she shook her head. She pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it on to the floor. He looked at her body and she reached out and took his hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She put his hand against her arm and he started running his hands down her body. She laid down and pulled him with her.

"I want you," she whispered. He looked at her and kissed her. He kissed her down her body and then saw two bruises on either one of her hips.

"That asshole!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill him!"

He quickly got off of her and sighed deeply. Kate looked at him and got out of the bed. She wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. She kicked her shoes off and laid down on the bed. Sawyer followed her and kissed her back. He ran his hands over her and she started pulling her underwear off. He stopped her and took her hands in his.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kate," he whispered. "You wanted to wait. You and Jack-I mean you didn't want to have sex with him."

"But I did," she shrugged. "I mean it wasn't exactly rape Sawyer."

"It wasn't love!" he yelled. "If he loved you Kate, then he would have waited as long as you wanted to wait. He wouldn't have pressured you into anything. He would have waited for you to pull your underwear off."

"I'm pulling my underwear off," she whispered. She pulled her underwear all the way off and sat before him completely naked. He looked at her and then stood up again. Kate let out a soft sob and pulled the covers around him. "I'm too damaged for you?"

"Freckles," he shook his head and climbed onto the bed with her. "You-I really really care about you. I think Jack is a-I can't even describe the words I have for him. I'm not going to do anything to him. I just want to stay here with you. I want to stay here and kiss you and be with you, but I don't think that we have to have sex right now. Look at everything you've been through Kate. Do you really want to have sex with me right now?"

"Yes," she answered. "I want us to make love all night Sawyer."

"Well darlin'," he sighed and ran his hand over her cheek. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked softly.

"Because I'm not in love with you yet," he replied. "But there's a very important word there Freckles…yet. I love being with you, but I'm not in love with you."

"See?" she whispered and swallowed hard. "You saying that to me right now…just makes me want you more."

"How about you get your pajamas on, and I'll go get changed too, and we'll make a big bowl of popcorn and curl up with Gone with the Wind."

"You hated that movie didn't you?" she asked. "You fell asleep kinda quickly."

"So did you!" he exclaimed.

"Come on…admit it, you hated it," she smirked.

"It was kinda bad," he sighed. "But I didn't even get to see the end."

"Well the end's the best part," she said.

"Then lets go."

Kate and Sawyer walked out of their respective rooms in their pajamas. Kate smirked and Sawyer wrapped her arm around his shoulder. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Kate heard her cell phone ringing. She walked over to her purse and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kate," Jack whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, hanging up the phone and letting out a deep sigh. Sawyer went into the kitchen to make the popcorn, and Kate got the movie ready. She sat down on the couch and her phone rang again. It was Jack.

"Jack," she sighed. "I don't want to talk to you. What part of that can't you understand? You hurt me more than-I don't want to talk to you. If you call me again tonight I'm seriously going to shove my phone up your ass."

She hung up the phone again and slammed it against the coffee table. Sawyer came into the room and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Let's just watch the movie."

She smiled and leaned against him. It was only 15 minutes into the movie when her phone rang again. She sighed loudly and walked out of the room with the phone.

"Jack stop fucking calling me!" she screamed. "I will get a new phone!"

She hung up the phone and this time she turned it off. She felt tears coming into her eyes and fanned her face to try to stop her tears from falling. She sniffled and sighed again. She walked back into the living room and Sawyer was already sleeping. Kate chuckled and sat down next to him. He hadn't been sleeping and quickly pounced on her and began tickling her.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. He leaned down and captured her lips. They started kissing softly and gently. He backed away, but their lips were still inches apart.

"This movie sucks," he whispered.

"Then why did you suggest it?" she scoffed.

"Because I know you like it," he answered and kissed her. She chuckled and kissed him back, but then looked at the movie.

"Let's just watch the movie," she whispered. They started watching it again, but it didn't take long before they were making out again. Sawyer was laying down on the couch, and Kate was on top of him. They went from first base, to second base quickly. Sawyer had his hands up the back of her shirt and was touching her shoulders very gently. There was a sharp knock at the door but neither of them bothered getting up. The knocking continued and then it stopped suddenly.

"I knew they'd go away," Kate whispered, leaning down again. They heard the key in the door and Kate sat up. Sawyer sat up with her, but she stayed sitting on his legs. The door opened and Jack was standing in front of them. Kate rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You told me where the key was remember?" he asked. "Couple days ago."

"Yeah I remember," she mumbled. "I guess I'll have to find a new spot. What the fuck are you doing here? I told you that I don't want to talk to you."

"We're not even broken up and you're making out with him?" he asked.

"In what universe are we still together?!" she exclaimed. "I left your house and told you I never wanted to see you again. We're broken up Jack."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry about that stupid rumor. I'll pay Chad 1000 dollars to tell everyone that it was a lie...But we can't break up. Just please...give me another chance."

"No!" she exclaimed. "You fucked me! It was just pure unadulterated fucking! And you hurt me! You left bruises for God's sake."

"I didn't mean to-" he began.

"Of course you did!" she interrupted. "You told me point blank that the reason you did it was because you thought I was sleeping with Sawyer!"

"Did he fuck you tonight?" he asked. "Maybe you'll get pregnant. That would be real good, and then we could have a guessing game of who's the father."

"Fuck you," she shook her head. "I'll be right back…don't move."

She ran up the stairs and then came back quickly with the shoebox. She shoved the shoebox into Jack's hand and crossed her arms.

"That is how serious I am about us breaking up," she said. He opened the box and shook his head.

"Sawyer's just going to hurt you," Jack shook his head.

"Well I guess I'll know where to come if I ever need some good old fashioned fucking then," she answered. "And just as an FYI…Sawyer would never hurt me to the extent that you have. Fuck off Jack."

"I hope you don't get an STD Kate," he replied. "Because rumor has it that your friend Sawyer has HPV."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Probably a rumor started by you and your buddy Chad. Get away from me and stay away from me. I don't want to see you…if you come back here or you call me, I'll call the police."

Jack frowned and left the house. Kate sighed deeply and walked back to the couch. She sat down next to Sawyer and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't have a sexually transmitted disease," he told her. "I promise you. Whoever said that-"

"I know," she nodded. "But while we're on that topic…how many people have you had sex with."

"Do you promise not to get mad?" he asked.

"I dunno," she smirked. "Is it that high?"

"I lied to you," he told her.

"You lied to me about what?" she asked.

"When I said I wish that I could take back the first time I ever had sex. I was saying that-I don't know to get you to like me…to get you to think I was sensitive…I've never-I'm a virgin too."

"Is that why you're afraid to have sex with me?" she whispered. "Because you're inexperienced?"

"Partly," he mumbled. "And now…it's like-you've already had sex, and what if he's better?"

"There is no way in hell that my experience with Jack was better than anything you and I would do," she told him.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Jack hurt me…and you would never do that. You would be gentle and kind," she answered. "We can wait as long as you want Sawyer, but I think it'll be the best thing that we could ever do together."

"I don't have any condoms," he murmured.

"I know where we can get some," she smirked. She took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs. She tiptoed into her parents' room, even though she knew they weren't home. She opened her mom's bedside table and pulled out a condom.

"Won't they notice?" he asked quietly.

"Unfortunately they have so much sex, that I don't think they will."

They walked back to Kate's bedroom and Kate scooted up to the head of the bed. He looked at her and sighed softly.

"This is so embarrassing," he said.

"Why did you lie anyway?" she asked. "And how is it possible? I mean you have always had girls clinging to you."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But that's just because I'm cute. No girl has ever known the real me."

"Sawyer we don't have to do this," she whispered. "Not if you don't want to."

"I've been waiting 18 years," he answered. "There have been a lot of times this week, that I have wished I could just take you in my arms and-but-I'm ready if you are."

Kate smirked and kissed him gently.

"What's the most you've done?" she whispered softly.

"I've had a blow job if that's what you mean," he responded. "But I haven't done anything-I've never touched a girl. I know that sounds really lame, but-all those girls…they gave me blow jobs, but for some reason they didn't ask for me to reciprocate."

"Well don't you worry…I'm gonna ask," she smirked. She pulled her pants down along with her underwear. She took his hand in hers and guided his hand to her entrance. They locked eyes and she pushed one of his fingers into her, along with one of hers. He leaned forward and kissed her as they both pleasured her.

"Now," she whispered, as she spoke she demonstrated. "Take your thumb and rub it on that hard nub."

He did what she instructed and she gasped loudly in pleasure. He smirked at her and continued.

"Add another finger," she whispered as she pulled her own finger out. He added another finger and started moving both fingers. "Ok…now…curl your fingers and make a come hither motion."

Kate demonstrated what she meant by curling her own fingers in front of his face. He did as he was told and she moaned and moved her hips against his hand.

"Now tell me somethin' Freckles, how is it that you know so much about this?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered as he moved his fingers faster and did exactly what Kate wanted him to.

"I read a lot of books," she replied. As she spoke she began moaning and was at the brink of release. "And I've been practicing on myself for the past couple weeks. The first time that Jack even ever did any of that was the night he screwed me."

"Well good to know," he whispered. He pushed her gently down into a laying position and began kissing her lips. Kate could feel his erection through his pants.

"Seeing as how you've received a lot of blow jobs, do you think you want to try giving me oral?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. She nodded and smirked. "Freckles, I'm not gonna be good at it."

"Oh please," she scoffed. "If you give oral half as good as you kiss…then you'll be just fine. But I think it's really sexy and adorable that you're so nervous."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Down there would be good," she smirked. "Don't worry Sawyer…I'm not experienced at this either. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. I only did it once…with Jack. And I've never given it…to a girl or a guy. I imagine that it's just like the fingers though. Just pretend like you're making out with me."

Sawyer smirked and kissed her down her body. He kissed her slower when he got nearer to her core. He started moving his tongue in small circles across the entire area. He started licking and sucking gently. She moaned and waited for more. He listened to Kate's advice and pretended that he was making out with her. It seemed to be working because the more he kissed and licked her the louder she would moan. She started touching her clit as he moved his tongue in and out of her.

"Lick my clit Sawyer," she whispered. He liked being told what to do. Each time she gave him a new instruction, he listened to her explicitly so that he knew that he was pleasuring her the way she wanted to be. She came apart below him and he went back up her body.

"You're amazing," she whispered. "And don't you forget it."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Kate felt his hardness under his pants. She pulled his pants down gently and then pulled his boxers off.

"You ready?" she whispered. He nodded and she rolled over on top of him, but didn't let him enter her. She unwrapped the condom and slid it gently onto him. She looked at him, but didn't move.

"We don't have lubricant. It's never going to work," she said.

"Well," he shrugged. "It's all good Freckles."

"No," she shook her head. She took the condom back off and impaled herself. She rolled her hips and they both moaned. Sawyer flipped them over gently and pushed deeper, but gently. She closed her eyes and ran her hand down her body. She started playing with her nipples and then opened her eyes. She took Sawyer's hands and put one on each of her breasts.

"Touch my nipples," she whispered. He rolled her nipples gently between his thumb and finger. Then she pushed one of his hands between them. "Do that to my clit."

"I'm gonna come," he told her and he quickly rolled off of her. Kate rolled to her side and smirked. She took his hand and let him finish and bring her to climax.

"You wanna do it again?" she smiled. Sawyer chuckled and ran his hand down her back and kissed her.

"I'm tired," he whispered. She let out a soft chuckle and nodded. She leaned against him and they fell asleep.

The next morning when Kate woke up she was pressed against Sawyer's chest. She smiled to herself and kissed his chest gently. They were both still completely naked. Kate ran her leg down his and felt him begin to harden. She crawled over him and kissed his mouth vigorously. Sawyer kissed her back and then chuckled.

"Nice alarm clock," he whispered. She went down his body and starting running her tongue over the tip of his hardening shaft. He groaned and she started slowing down.

"I've never done this," she whispered. "But I want to."

"You're doing great," he moaned. "Keep going."

She put him into her mouth and sucked gently. She let her teeth slide softly against him and he groaned loudly.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "Do it again. I like that."

She let herself explore different techniques until he came. He warned her but she didn't care. She let him cum so that she could taste it. He was ready with a tissue when she sat up. She spit it out and then looked at him.

"I just wanted to taste it," she shook her head and turned red. "Sorry."

"You're a bigger man than I Freckles," he smirked.

"I better not be a man!" she exclaimed, knowing that it was just a figure of speech but wanting to intrigue him. She stood up on the bed, with one foot on either side of him. She was still completely naked and he looked up at her body with a large smile on his face. She smiled too and then lowered back down so she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her on top of him. Both of their skin was hot, but neither of them chose to have sex. She kissed the side of his face.

"Don't you think that we should get dressed soon?" he asked.

"Not particularly," she answered. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, and they laid with each other kissing, neither of them having the need to have sex. Kate was completely content with laying on top of him, while kissing him. He stopped holding her so tight, and ran his hands down her back.

"You want me to get off of you?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "What makes you think that?"

"You let go of me," she replied.

"You're so paranoid," he chuckled. He rolled them over and kissed her again.

"I'm starving," she told him.

"Well then get your ass into the kitchen and make some breakfast," he said sarcastically.

"Ok," she answered. She started leaving the bed, and reached down to pick up her underwear. Sawyer quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the bed.

"Don't you dare, go anywhere," he stated. She smirked and kissed his lips.

"I'm hungry," she complained again. "Let me go get some food."

"Allow me," he smiled. Sawyer got out of bed and went to get food. Kate put her underwear on and pulled a shirt on. When Sawyer came back he was holding a plate of pop tarts. She cocked her head and then shook it.

"Pop tarts?" she asked.

"It's my specialty," he answered.

"All you do is put them in the toaster!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," he sighed. "I forgot that part."

She picked up a pop tart and sure enough it was cold. She sighed and started eating it anyway.

"Lazy ass," she scoffed. "If it had been me, I would have made a nice big breakfast…pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, juice, toast."

"You can make breakfast tomorrow," he answered.

"Ok," she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. They started kissing again and Kate took the plate and put it on the floor next to the bed.

"I love kissing you," she whispered.

"I love kissing you too," he replied. "And I'm really glad that I lost my virginity to you."

"Why did you tell me that-I mean why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because-" he sighed. "I don't know. I wanted you to think-I don't know. I just thought maybe you'd think more of me if I wasn't."

"Well what makes me think more of you is that you've waited. It's not exactly easy to wait," she replied.

"Well when you live with your grandma, it's easier," he answered. "And most of the girls who 'like' me…aren't too keen on where I'm really from."

"Well I love where you're from Sawyer," she told him. "It's real. It's genuine. I'm really glad that you can be genuine with me."

"Me too," he whispered. "I'm ready to tell you about my childhood. My parents…when I was 8...I was hiding under my bed. My mom-me and my mom were staying with my grandma to be safe from my dad. He came over one night and was really mad. My mom made me get under my bed and she hugged me and kissed me and told me she loved me…and then she went out of my room and my dad shot her. Then he came into the bedroom and shot himself."

"James," she said softly.

"I was scared, but I had to be a man. My daddy-he hated when I would cry or be a 'baby'. I could hear my mom coughing in the hallway, so I went into the hall. I knelt down next to her and-I just held her till she died."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and shook her head.

"Me too Freckles," he sighed.

**A/N: OK…so I know that some of you probably hate me for what I've turned Jack into in this story, but it is just a story. I'm not a writer for the show, and I'm almost 10000 percent positive that none of this would actually happen in the show (except for maybe the heart to heart convos), but I hope that you all are ok with it. Jack isn't going to be gone from Kate's life, but they're not going to get back together in this story. Anyway please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting up in Kate's bed finishing their pop tarts. Sawyer had his arm around Kate's shoulder. She was leaning against his chest. She looked at him and then kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said. She leaned forward and kissed him softly and slowly. Kate heard the front door open and close. Her bedroom door was wide opened because she didn't think that her mom and Wayne would be back till much later. She was glad that they had gotten dressed. She backed away from Sawyer slightly and turned the TV on. The phone rang, and Diane answered it before Kate could get to it. Kate heard her mom coming up the stairs.

"Kate, phone," she said. Kate picked up the phone and covered the receiver.

"Mom," Kate whispered. "Who is it?"

"Jack," she answered. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jack," Kate sighed.

"Wait," he said. "Don't hang up on me."

"Why?" she asked. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You're just gonna keep lying to me!"

"Kate, I already told you that I'm sorry," he answered. "I really honestly don't know what else to do. I didn't-I figured that I was going to lose you anyway. I can't compete with someone like Sawyer."

"No," she shook her head. "You really can't. He's sweet...and gentle."

"I just want to know if you really hate me," he whispered. "Do you hate me?"

"Well I don't like you," she replied.

"Did you fuck him?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm not talking about this to you," she answered. "What do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me dammit!" he yelled. Kate sighed and hung up the phone. She looked at Sawyer and shook her head.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Come on Freckles," he whispered. "I don't read minds…but something just happened."

"He wants me to forgive him," she answered. "But that won't happen."

That night Kate and Sawyer were in separate rooms. Kate already missed him. Even though they were right across the hall from each other, Kate wanted to sleep in his arms again. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed softly. She was thinking about Sawyer, but Jack was in the back of her mind. She thought about Jack asking for forgiveness. Jack said that he never meant to hurt her, but she was so pissed that he could spread a rumor about her. Sawyer was pissed about the rough sex that Jack subjected her to, but that didn't bother her nearly as much as being named the school slut. The worst part of it all was that now she was. It had been a little over a week since she had sex with Jack, and now she was already sleeping with Sawyer. She knew that it happened really fast, but she did feel like she was falling head over heels in love with him. She wanted him next to her. Her door creaked opened and she smiled to herself.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" she asked softly.

"Why would I stay away?" Sawyer whispered and crawled into the bed with her. "What do you think your parents will do if they catch us?"

"Kick you out," she told him, running her hand across his hair. "But if that happens, I'm coming with you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He rolled over on top of her, and continued to kiss her gently. Kate heard movement in the hallway and quickly pushed Sawyer off of her. He got off the bed and went under it.

"Goodnight Katherine," Diane said.

"'Night mom," Kate stated. Diane closed the door and then Sawyer crawled out from under the bed. She pulled him into the bed. "Do you think we can be quiet?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'd really rather not, your parents are right next door. We can wait till tomorrow when we get home from school."

"Ok," she smirked. "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Freckles," he whispered and kissed her gently. He left the room and Kate settled under the covers.

It was the next Monday at school. People were still making comments about Kate, but it was beginning to bother her less. Kate was standing by her locker with Claire and Shannon. She told them everything that had happened. She left out the part about Sawyer being a virgin. Shannon squealed loudly and smiled.

"He's so unbelievably hot…I can't believe that-" she began. "Was it hot? I mean he must be experienced."

"It was just-I don't know…so sweet," Kate answered. "He was so nice and-"

"Unlike the asshole Jack!" Claire exclaimed. "God. I hate him! I can't believe you're not more angry at him Kate!"

"Well I'm more mad about him telling the whole school that I'm a slut," she replied. "But now it's kinda true. It's sort of one of the reasons I wanted to sleep with Sawyer. I mean I love him and I care about him, but I also kinda figured...people are already saying that we're fucking, might as well make it true."

"Kate," Shannon chuckled.

"I'm just so pissed at him!" Claire exclaimed. "How could he fuck you like that and hurt you! He did it on purpose! He was mad at you and he did it on purpose! The next time I see him I'm gonna kick him in the balls since you obviously don't have the guts to do it."

"Claire calm down," Kate sighed. "I already told you. You guys…you weren't there. I mean it started out-I don't know-I don't know how to describe it. Sawyer's all mad about it too…it's-you weren't there."

"Well then tell us," Shannon said softly. "You can explain."

"We started out making out. He started taking my pants off and I started telling him that I wasn't ready, but I was so-I don't know…he was making me want him. I don't know how to-" Kate stopped talking and shook her head.

"He was making you wet," Shannon offered.

"Shan!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?!" she exclaimed back. "It's the truth. That's what you're trying to say?"

"I guess," Kate whispered. "I don't know. The way he was touching me…I didn't want him to stop. And then…I don't know. When we started having sex…it hurt but it felt so good at the same time. And he was slow and soft at first. He was talking to me and saying these things-but then he changed."

"Because he's an asshole!" Claire exclaimed. "He thought that you could cheat on him with Sawyer!"

"I could have!" Kate yelled back.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, calming down and becoming serious.

"Me and Sawyer-we had kissed. We had made out. I stopped it before anything else happened, but-even if none of those fights between me and Jack had ever happened. If he had been the perfect prom date…chances are I still would have slept with Sawyer eventually. I fell in love with him. I'm drawn to him. I very well could have cheated on Jack with Sawyer."

"Are you in love with Jack?" Shannon asked.

"No," she whispered. "I mean I love him, but I don't _love _him."

"There you go," Shannon replied. "But you love Sawyer? You're in love for the first time with Sawyer."

Kate spotted Sawyer coming toward them and smiled widely.

"Look at you!" Claire exclaimed. "You're lighting up just talking about Sawyer."

"Claire," Shannon chuckled and then pointed at Sawyer, who walked toward Kate and wrapped his arms around her. Claire smirked and she and Shannon shared a look. Sawyer cupped Kate's face and kissed her quickly.

"Hey," he whispered. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. Kate smiled at him and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack. When he saw that she saw him, he looked away and kept walking.

"Let's go," he whispered.

"Can you take me-can you take me somewhere first?"

"Where?" he asked.

"To the doctor," she replied.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I just-I was talking to Shannon-"

"Never a good thing," Sawyer said, looking at Shannon. Shannon stuck her tongue out and she and Claire walked away.

"Shannon said-" she started. "She said that having sex with a condom is really-I want to go get on birth control."

"Freckles," he said softly.

"I know-I'm stupid and crazy, but I want to have sex with you again…I just thought that it would be easier if I got on the pill," she replied.

Sawyer nodded and took Kate to the doctor. He waited in the car while Kate went into the building. She was gone for almost a half an hour before she came out. She walked back to the car and got in. She smirked widely and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home," she said. "We have the house to ourselves till my parents come home at 6:00."

They went up the stairs quickly when they got to Kate's house. Kate started stripping in the hallway. They made their way into Kate's room and groaned at each other. Kate pulled Sawyer's pants and boxers off. He helped her out of her underwear and they both climbed on the bed. Sawyer leaned over her and kissed her. She smiled up at him and ran her hands down his neck.

"Fuck me," she whispered. He looked down at her, but didn't comply to her request. She smiled and rolled over on top of him.

"Freckles," he said, resting his hands on her hips. "You really want to do this right now?"

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and pulled her toward his lips. She lifted herself up and lowered down on top of him. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you too," she whispered.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate was leaning against Sawyer. He had his arms around her. They were standing outside of school, waiting for Shannon and Claire. He was whispering into her ear.

"You wanna go home and-" he started.

"Sawyer," she shook her head. "I always want to."

Jack came out of the school, and looked at them. He looked at them slightly sadly and then continued to the parking lot and his car. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"I feel bad," she whispered. "I really do…I'm just not ready for us to be friends yet."

"Kate, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness," he scoffed.

"Yeah, he kinda does," she replied. "We were friends before we were together. It's just like…now everything is changed."

"People change," he whispered. She nodded and then looked at her feet.

That night Kate was laying in Sawyer's arms, in his bed. The sheet was just barely covering her lower half. She ran her hands across his chest. The door opened quickly and Wayne was standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed. "Get off my daughter!"

"Wayne! Get out!" Kate exclaimed.

"No!" He yelled back. He quickly went to the bed and pulled Kate out of the bed. She covered herself with her hands and then quickly started getting dressed. She had tears forming in her eyes and Sawyer put his hands on her shoulders.

"Get out of my room!" Sawyer yelled.

"Get out of my house!" Wayne retaliated. "Diane the kids are fucking! I found your damn birth control pills you slut!"

Wayne quickly threw the box at Kate. She caught the box and then looked at Sawyer. She swallowed hard and pushed past Wayne. Wayne grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"Who else are you fucking?" he asked. "Jack, who else?"

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed. Sawyer got off the bed and started pulling Wayne off of him. There was screaming coming from all directions. Kate was screaming at Wayne to stay out of her life, and Wayne was calling Kate every nasty name in the book. She was screaming and crying. Finally the chaos settled when Diane appeared in the doorway.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Kate…I have some bad news."

"What?" she asked.

"Jack was in a car accident."

**A/N: So semi short chapter. But the next one is going to be long. Thanks for the continued reviews and support. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to let everyone know…Jack isn't going to stay an asshole, and Sawyer isn't going to stay a saint. I know that some of you are not happy and some of you think that it's too OCC, but it's going to change. **

"What?" Kate whispered.

"I just got off the phone with Margo," Diane explained. "Jack's in the hospital. He's alright…but Margo just thought that you should know."

"I'm going!" she exclaimed.

"No," Diane answered. "Jack needs his rest. And I have this feeling that it might not be the best thing for Jack to see you right now."

"Then why the hell would you tell me?" Kate asked.

"I'll take you," Sawyer said, pulling a shirt over his head. Kate put her hand to her face and shook her head.

"James, I don't think that's the best idea," Kate answered, beginning to cry. "I think-"

"I'll wait out in the hallway…or even in the car," he told her. "But I don't think it's the best thing, for you to drive yourself."

"Fine," she whispered.

When they got to the hospital, Kate gave in and let Sawyer come with her down the hallway, but when she got to Jack's room, she made him wait outside of the room.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was re-dressed, and he had a cast on his arm.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Kate!" he exclaimed and walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and she stepped away from him.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking at his arm. "They gave me some pain killers. I'm feeling great."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was driving…I lost control of the car."

"My mom told me that you hit a tree," she whispered. "I didn't let her get any further before I bolted out the door to come here. What the hell happened?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I told you…I lost control. I miss you Kate. I miss you so much."

"Jack, it's been 2 weeks," she told him and crossed her arms. "I came down here to see if you're ok. And to ask you what the hell happened. I mean-Jack...what's going on? Every time I've seen you in the past 2 weeks you've avoided my glance."

"Can you really, actually blame me?" he asked. "Kate…I miss you. I want to-can't you please forgive me? Kate, I'm in love with you. I want to make love to you again. Come here."

He pulled her toward him and she shook her head and backed away.

"No," she whispered.

"You're fucking him aren't you?" he asked. "It's been 2 weeks and you're already fucking him!"

"Jack," Kate whispered and shook her head.

"I know that you're on birth control…you wouldn't go on birth control unless you were fucking him!" he exclaimed.

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked. "That, is _none_ of your business!"

"I know because I heard you and Sawyer talking at school yesterday!" he yelled back.

"Did you tell your dad?" she asked.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Did you tell your dad?" she repeated. "Or did you call and tell Wayne? Because coincidentally Wayne found them today."

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone. I promise you that I didn't tell anyone. I don't know how Wayne found out, but I wouldn't have made that mistake again. But you are fucking him aren't you."

"No," Kate shook her head. "We're not fucking. I'm in love with him."

"Oh," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I never meant to-he just gets me ok? And-and he really loves me Jack."

"You don't think that I love you?" he asked.

"Jack," she whispered. "I think that you care about me…you probably love me-I don't know-but I don't love you. I don't love you like that."

"Did you ever?" he asked.

"I really don't know," she shrugged. "I don't think so."

"You've known Sawyer for what 2-3 weeks?" he asked. "How can you already be in love?"

"I don't know," she sniffled. "Jack, I don't know how it happened, but he makes me feel safe. And he loves me. And he-Jack…I'm not going to try and explain it because I don't think that I can explain it. All I know is that I'm in love with him. If the only thing you need is my forgiveness…I forgive you Jack."

"I don't believe you," he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Jack…I'm not mad about the sex…I mean…it hurt, but I'm not mad. I was madder that you told everyone that I fucked you and Sawyer…but now it's true. Me and Sawyer are together. I know it was fast, and I know it's not what you wanted to hear…but it happened. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Do you really really love him?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I'm sorry if I pushed you into his arms."

"Jack," she chuckled. "You didn't-I was tutoring him remember. And then he moved in and-"

"Wait he moved in?" he asked. "When?"

"Before anything happened between you and me," she told him. "It was that night that you wanted to have sex. His grandma died."

"Oh shit," he whispered. "So that kinda pushed you into his arms too huh?"

"I saw the vulnerable side of him," she admitted. "But honestly I don't think it would have mattered."

"So you really love him?" Jack asked again.

"I know it probably sounds crazy," she half chuckled. "But yeah. I just don't get why you thought we were sleeping together…before I mean."

"I don't know," he sighed. "I just-I thought I was going to lose you to him. It was almost easier just to pretend like I had already lost you. And he's just such a ladies man-"

"No he's not," Kate shook her head. "Sawyer is-"

"Perfect?" he asked.

"Nobody's perfect," she answered. "Jack I gotta go."

"Is he here?" he scoffed.

"He didn't want me driving. I was upset when I found out-my mom didn't know how bad it was," she replied. "She just knew you were ok."

"Sawyer wants to make sure that nothing happens," he answered. "He came because he was afraid that you seeing me this way would push you right back to me."

"No," she said. "Sawyer trusts me. I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow. We can eat lunch together."

"Ok," he chuckled. "Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight," she smiled weakly and walked back out into the hall. Sawyer wasn't standing in the hallway. She walked down the hall and walked to the parking lot. Sawyer was sitting in the car with the stereo on full blast. She climbed into the car and turned the radio down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I wasn't really in the mood to listen to you confess your love to him," he answered. "I'll just take you home. It's a good thing that you're on birth control."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scoffed.

"You're getting back together with him aren't you?"

"Um, no," she shook her head. She lowered her voice, so Sawyer could barely hear her. "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" he asked.

"Jack," she chuckled. "He thought that the reason why you came was because you thought that me seeing him would push me back into his arms."

"Smart guy," he mumbled.

"I told him that there was no way," she responded. "I told him that you trusted me. But you don't, do you?"

"You fucked us both," he stated. "A week apart. You fucked us both."

"James, don't," she shook her head. "Don't make this-I'm with you now. I love you. I love you more than I ever loved him. I don't even know if what I felt for him was love."

"But you don't care that he hurt you," he said. "You don't care that he basically forced himself on you and then told the whole school that you're a whore."

"Of course I care," she answered firmly, with tears coming into her eyes. "What the fuck would make you even think that?"

"I heard you forgive the bastard," he replied. "After what he did to you-"

"Stop," she interrupted. "Sawyer…you weren't there-"

"I saw both of you afterwards. Jack walked to his car with his head all hung, and you were sobbing up in your room," he stated. "So-"

"He hurt me," she said. "But-Sawyer he-I don't know how to explain it. He's sorry. I know him."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"But I'm not getting back together with him Sawyer," she continued. "I care about him, and I want us to stay friends…but I love you. I love you James."

"I love you too," he sighed.

"Sawyer," she began. She leaned over the seat and cupped his face. "I love you. I love you ok?"

She pulled him into a kiss and he smirked and then drove home silently. When they got home they heard screaming coming from inside the house. Kate got out of the car and Sawyer walked around to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly and then deepened the kiss. She stumbled backwards slightly and caught herself by grabbing the car.

"Sorry," he smiled. He stepped toward her again and kissed her again.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"You can't seriously want to go inside?" he asked. "I mean-with the fighting going on in there."

"No," she shook her head. "But I really don't want to have sex right here against the car."

"Why not?" he said sarcastically. He leaned forward again and captured her lips.

"Boy!" Wayne said coming out of the house. "You have the nerve to come back here?!"

"Wayne shut up!" Kate yelled.

"You shut up!" he replied, smacking her in the face. Sawyer lunged forward and tackled Wayne to the ground.

"Stop!" Kate and Diane both exclaimed. Kate and Diane both helped pull the men apart.

"You and me," Wayne said, stepping out of Diane's grip and pointing at Sawyer. "We're gonna have a little talk right now!"

"Fine by me," Sawyer shrugged. "Go inside Kate…I'll be fine."

Kate looked at him and shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Everything will be fine Freckles," he said. Kate sighed and went inside along with Diane.

"Ok," Sawyer shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I want you to know that my daughter is not to be messed with," he said pointing a finger in Sawyer's face. "She is very important to me, and you are not good enough for her. I think you should tell her that you don't love her."

"Not a chance in hell," he replied.

"You aren't good enough for my daughter," Wayne stated.

"She's not your daughter," Sawyer interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up. You know nothing," he argued. "Ask Diane. Look at baby pictures. Kate's 'dad' was in Kuwait when she was born."

"That's gonna kill her," Sawyer whispered.

"Well I'm not going to be the one to break her heart…you are," he answered.

"Excuse me," Sawyer scoffed.

"I want you to get Kate and Jack back together," he responded. "Jack is going to be a doctor…he's going to make something of himself. You're not even going to graduate!"

"How would you know that?" he asked.

"I called the school to get your transcripts. They know about your grandma, and they know that we're you're legal guardians now, so they had no problem giving me your grades," Wayne said. "You're failing everything. So instead of spending your time fucking my daughter…you might want to spend your time figuring out how the fuck you're going to make anything of yourself. You're a loser James…you _always_ will be."

"I love Kate," he said. "I won't hurt her."

"Oh…you will," he stated. "Because if you don't…I'm going to have a long talk with her, about why she has my eyes. What do you think will hurt worse? And besides that James…think about it. Really, seriously think about it. How long do you think that you and my daughter can fuck before she realizes that that is all you are. You're just a pity fuck."

Sawyer reached back and punched Wayne hard.

"Why'd you punch me?" Wayne asked, bringing his hand to his eye. "I think it's because in you're heart…you know I'm right."

Sawyer went back into the house. Kate was standing in the hallway waiting for him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back but then took her arms from around his neck. He walked up the steps silently and Kate followed him.

"Sawyer where are you going?" she asked.

"To bed," he mumbled. He got to his room and shut the door. Kate immediately opened the door and looked at him.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He didn't say nothin'," he mumbled. "Nothin' I didn't already know. Nothin' I haven't already thought about a thousand times."

"Sawyer, just talk to me," she begged.

"You wouldn't understand," he whispered.

"What?" she asked. "Yes I would! I understand you Sawyer. We understand each other-"

"I don't love you," he told her.

"Sawyer-" she began.

"I don't," he shrugged. "Wayne-he let me see the light-"

"Wayne is a fucking nut case!" she exclaimed. "He's trying to break us up because he doesn't want me with you! But I don't care! I don't believe you!"

"Well believe it baby," he replied. "I wanted to lose my virginity to a sweet innocent girl…but a hot one…you're hot, but I don't love you. We can keep having sex if you want to, but that's all it is."

"What?" she scoffed. "Sawyer stop."

"I saw the look on your face when you found out that Jack was in a car accident," he replied. "You love him. You care about him. And obviously he cares about you too. He wants you back. Go be with him. You and I will never last."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because now that I've fucked you…I can have any girl I want…and I intend to," he answered.

"You're lying," she shook her head and sniffled.

"Then why are you so upset?" he asked. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to stop her, but she some how over powered him and kissed him deeply. She walked forward, and forced him to walk backwards. She landed on top of him and he ran his hands through her hair. He rested his hands on her back and she laid down on top of him. She flipped them over and pulled her shirt up over her head. She bit down gently on her bottom lip as Sawyer ran his hands down her body. Goosebumps covered Kate's body and Sawyer smiled and leaned back down. He kissed her and then she reached down and took his pants and boxers off. He pulled her underwear down gently and pushed himself into her easily with one thrust. She moaned into his ear and he started kissing her neck and sucking. He left small bites on her neck and chest. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer.

"I love you," she breathed, as he pushed into her a final time. He didn't say anything back. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you. You don't mean it. Just tell me you don't mean it Sawyer. You're just-I don't know why you're saying any of these things, but you don't mean them."

"I don't love you Kate," he whispered. "But I love fucking you. I'm right across the hall anytime you want a fucking."

He ran his hand over her hip gently, which he had already learned was her favorite place to be touched and kissed. Kate frowned and shook her head.

"Sawyer-" she began.

"That's all it is Kate…fucking," he replied.

Kate let out a soft sob and stood up. She left the room and slammed the door behind her. Sawyer heard a second door slam, and then turned and punched the wall. His knuckles started bleeding but he didn't care. There was a knock on the door and Wayne entered without waiting. Wayne smirked at Sawyer and then chuckled.

"Congratulations," he said. "She's cryin' her eyes out."

"Fuck off and die, you bastard," Sawyer scoffed. "The only person who has ever cared about me in my entire life died just 3 weeks ago…and Kate-well…I just want you to know that you're going to pay for this."

"Looks like you are asshole," Wayne said, leaving the room.

Kate put her face in her pillow. She heard the knock on her door but didn't acknowledge it. The door opened and Kate looked up to see Wayne.

"What the fuck do you want?!" she exclaimed.

"What happened darlin'?" he asked.

"Sawyer broke up with me," she answered. "Are you happy now? It's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" he questioned.

"What ever the fuck you said to him!" she said. "What did you say!"

"I just told him that if he didn't really love you, he should tell you now before too many feelings get involved. Honey I know guys like this-"

"Don't call me honey!" she exclaimed. "You are not my father!"

"Yeah I am," he replied and got up. He left the room before Kate could say anything else. She scoffed and then got up. Wayne was still in the hall when she left her room.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I'm your father," he answered. "Ask your mom…look at the pictures. Your dad was in Kuwait when you were conceived and when you were born. You were almost a month old when he came home."

"What are you talking about?!" she sobbed. "Mom!"

"What?" she asked, coming up the stairs. "What happened Katherine?"

"Wayne just told me that dad was in Kuwait when I was conceived and born," she replied. "He's lying isn't he?!"

"Katherine-" Diane began.

"Don't Katherine me!" she yelled. "Just tell me the truth! Tell me right now that Wayne is lying! He's just a fucking asshole that's trying to make me more upset!"

"Don't call your dad an asshole Katie, it's not very nice," Wayne replied. "Look at you…your eyes are beautiful…just like mine."

Kate felt like throwing up. She didn't want to look, but she looked up and looked into Wayne's green eyes. She sniffled and then noticed that Wayne had quite a few freckles.

"Is Wayne my dad?" she asked with a soft sob.

"Yes," Diane said softly.

"No!" she screamed. "No!"

Sawyer heard Kate's screaming and decided to peek his head out of the door to find out what was happening. Wayne was smiling widely and looked at Sawyer.

"I have no one," Kate sobbed beginning to run down the stairs. Wayne reached forward and grabbed her arm. Kate quickly wrenched her arm away from him and he fell forward. Before anyone could blink, Wayne lost his footing on the top step and fell down the stairs. Diane quickly ran down the stairs, screaming all the way down. Kate put her hands to her mouth and then lowered down to the floor. Sawyer quickly went toward her and she pushed him away.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she exclaimed. She stood up quickly and ran into her room and slammed the door. Wayne was moaning and groaning at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm gonna get that bitch," he moaned.

"How!" Sawyer exclaimed running down the stairs and climbing quickly on top of Wayne before he could get up. He put his hands around his throat.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Sawyer said.

"No!" Diane screamed. "Get off of him!"

Diane shoved Sawyer hard and got Sawyer off Wayne. Kate put her head under her pillow to block out all the sounds. Soon she heard sirens, and knew that Wayne was either going to the hospital or the morgue. She didn't care which one. She sobbed to herself. She thought maybe Sawyer had been lying to her when he told her that he didn't love her, but she was still pissed at him for trying to make her believe it. Kate heard the commotion coming from downstairs, but she couldn't hear what was being said. Soon it was dead silence, and Kate had the feeling that she was alone. Maybe Sawyer would come up to her room momentarily, but she didn't hear any movement.

It was over an hour before Kate knew anything. The phone rang and she jumped. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Katherine Austen available?" someone asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I take it this is the hospital. I don't care."

"No," he said quickly. "It's actually the police station. We need you to come pick up James Ford."

"What?" she asked.

"Well we had to question him, after Mr. Janssen fell down the stairs," he replied. "We finally got him to tell us that you were home. Both he and your mother Diane said that no one else was home."

"What?" she repeated.

"When we arrived...James confessed to the whole thing and said no one else was home who we could question," he explained. "But a few minutes ago, he cracked and told us you were at home."

"Well, just so you know, James didn't do anything," Kate told him. "It was my fault. So if you're going to arrest anyone have it be me-"

"We're calling it an accident. We're done questioning him, and he needs a ride back home."

"Ok," she sighed. "Tell him I'll be right there."

When Kate got to the police station, Sawyer was standing outside. He saw her car and walked toward it. He got in, and looked at Kate. She frowned at him and started driving.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Great," she sighed. She reached forward and turned the CD player on. Alanis Morrisette came blasting from the speakers. Kate sung to the music as they drove.

"Angry chick music," Sawyer said softly, but loudly enough for Kate to hear him, even over the loud music. Kate wasn't exactly singing the words, but more like screaming them. She sang the song Ironic till her throat felt raw.

"That song makes absolutely no sense," Sawyer said. "None of those things are ironic…they just kinda suck."

"It's ironic that none of those things are ironic," she smirked, looking at him. "We listened to this song in my English class and talked about that."

"I'm not going to graduate," Sawyer stated randomly.

"Yes you are," she answered.

"Finals are next week Kate," he reminded her. "I'm failing everything. I'm not going to graduate."

"Wayne's my dad," she said with tears coming into her eyes.

"I know," he mumbled.

"Is that why-he threatened to tell me, unless you told me that you don't love me?" she asked. They got home and Kate and Sawyer walked into the house. They went into Sawyer's room and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not good enough for you Kate," he said softly. "Wayne was just reminding me-"

"You are good enough," she argued. "Sawyer, don't you understand-"

"I'm not even going to graduate!" he exclaimed.

"Then go to summer school," Kate said firmly, but not loudly.

"I'll never be able to take care of you the way that Jack can-" he began.

"Well we both know that's bullshit," she interrupted. "Sawyer it doesn't matter to me. We can take care of each other…but I can't have you telling me you don't love me, every time you might doubt whether we should be together. What did Wayne tell you?"

"He said that he would tell you about him being your father, unless I told you-" he stopped and then sighed. "I didn't want to put you through all that pain."

"Well let me tell you something," she began. "It was a hell of a lot worse hearing that you don't love me, than hearing Wayne's my real father. Sawyer I love you so much, even thinking for a couple hours that what we had means nothing to you…it was worse."

"I do love you Freckles," he whispered. "But I still don't know if we'll ever last together."

"Well how will you know unless you try?" she asked. "Maybe this will be the worst mistake of our lives, and maybe we'll both end up heart broken, but did you ever think…even for a second that it could be happily ever after?"

"Baby," he sighed. "Knowing my luck…it'll never happen. I can just picture it now Freckles…5 years, 10 years from now…you're just barefoot and pregnant because I never graduated high school, let alone college, and no one will hire me, and we're dirt poor."

"Why can't I be pregnant, and wearing Manolo Blahniks?" she asked.

"Is there something about the phrase dirt poor that you don't get?" he questioned.

"Maybe I'll be a complete and utter success at my life-"

"I have no doubt in my mind Freckles," he interrupted. "You're going to be a success."

"Ok then," she replied. "I'll go to work and make our money, and you can stay home with the kids."

"Oh yeah, little Chester will love me," he mumbled.

"Chester?" she asked. "We are not naming our baby Chester."

"Why not?" he asked. "Don't I get a say?"

"No," she shook her head. "We're gonna agree on a name. How about Eleanor?"

"Yeah, the kid will really get beat up then," he mumbled.

"That's our girl's name," she told him.

"Whoa," he said, putting his hands up. "When did you have a baby? When did you get _pregnant_?"

"I guess we kinda got ahead of ourselves," she smiled. "How 'bout we wait till we name our kids, until I'm off the birth control."

"Deal," he nodded. "But just so you know…I'm not too keen on having kids."

"You don't want kids?" she asked.

"No," he shrugged. "I mean…I've never really been-I just don't ever see myself as a father."

"Well I want at least 3," she told him.

"3!" he exclaimed. "No way. One at the max."

"2," she argued.

"Seeing as how we've been together for what…two weeks?" he asked. "Let's just see where the time takes us."

"Ok," she whispered. "But one of these days, I'll talk you into having kids."

"Come here," he said softly. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips softly and slowly. He kissed her back and then laid down. Kate ran her hands across his shoulders and then quickly stopped.

"Are you doing this just because you want to fuck me again?" she asked, slightly joking, but slightly serious.

"No," he shook his head. "I still don't want to get my hopes up that we're ever going to last, but I know that I love you…and I'll at least stick around to find out."

"Sawyer, you really don't think that we're going to be together forever?" she asked.

"Kate we're still in high school," he replied. "I mean I'm not graduating, but we're still young. And you still have one more year…but after high school you're gonna go to college aren't you?"

"Well yeah," she nodded. "But it doesn't mean-"

"And it means keg parties, and boys, and hot T.A.'s…I just-I just have this feeling that you're not going to be thinking about your dead beat boyfriend, when some pre-med, college boy is talkin' to you."

"Who says that I'll even go to those parties without you?" she asked. "Sawyer, I know a lot will change when I go to college, but chances are I'm just going to be going to community college because I don't have the money to go to any big expensive university."

"But darlin' you got the grades," he told her. "Believe me, you could go to any college you wanted to by getting scholarships, and financial aid, and student loans. Believe me honey, if you want to go to any college in the country…you can."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Smartest girl in class," he answered.

"Do you think you can at least try to get some passing grades on your finals?" she asked. "I mean, maybe you'll surprise yourself."

"I'll try," he sighed. "But I can't promise anything."

"I love you Sawyer," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered. "I'm sorry that I made you believe-I just didn't know what else to do."

Kate leaned against him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They both fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: Please review. There will be more Jack in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

When Kate woke up in the morning she could smell bacon cooking. She smiled to herself and rolled over in the bed. Sawyer grumbled softly and then put his arms around her and ran his hands down her body. She gasped softly, not expecting him to be there.

"I thought you were making us breakfast," she said.

"My specialty is pop tarts remember," he stated. "I have no idea who's making us breakfast, but lets go find out."

"Hmm, I'd rather stay here with you," she whispered.

"Well I'm starvin'," he told her. "Maybe your mom is making us breakfast…or better yet, maybe it's Jack, back from the hospital."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "We're gonna have to eventually deal with him-"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I told him that I would eat lunch with him today," she answered. "We should get up and get dressed…Sawyer, I don't want to stop being his friend. He's a good guy."

"Yeah," he murmured. Sawyer got out of the bed and started getting dressed. Kate sighed and wrapped the sheet around herself. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"He's my friend," she said. "I want to be friends with him Sawyer…"

"I know," he sighed. "But-"

"Just because I want to be friends with him, doesn't mean that anything is going to happen."

"I know," he whispered. "I trust you…but I don't trust him."

"Sawyer," she began.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not going to trust a guy who claims to be completely in love with you. If he's in love with you, then he's going to try something."

"I don't think that he would," she said. "He knows better."

"This week is finals Kate," he mumbled. "Will you help me study tonight?"

"If we study," she chuckled. "I mean...if you don't try to seduce me."

"Damn," he srmiked.

Kate and Sawyer both got dressed and went downstairs together. Sawyer grabbed her hand and they walked into the kitchen. Wayne was sitting at the table with his hand against his forehead. Kate swallowed hard and Sawyer squeezed her hand.

"It's alright," he whispered. They both sat down at the table together. Kate was still holding on to his hand and wouldn't let go.

"So you decided to join us," Wayne said. "You pushed me down the stairs you fucking little slut. I took those birth control of yours and flushed them."

"What?" Kate asked. "Fine…then you can pay me the 25 bucks it cost me! You can't take someone else's property!"

"If it's in my house…I can do whatever I want to do," he answered.

"Fine," she scoffed. "Then me and Sawyer are just going to keep on fucking and I'll end up pregnant. Is that what you want?"

"You won't get yourself pregnant Katie," Wayne chuckled. "College and a job is too important to you. You and Sawyer are going to stop sleeping in the same bed, and you're sure as hell going to stop fucking."

"You can't tell me what to do," she replied.

"Yes I can!" he exclaimed and stood up too quickly. He grabbed his head, but continued toward her. He was inches away from her face. "I am your father Katie. You will do as I say…by the way…cute skirt."

He touched her leg and looked down at the skirt she had chosen to wear. Kate quickly backed away from the table and ran out the front door. Sawyer didn't say anything, and quickly followed Kate to her car. She got in and he got in after her.

"I hate him," she whispered. "I hate him!"

"Me too," he said taking her hand in his. "Kate it's ok. We're not gonna let him dictate our lives forever."

"I don't think we can exactly move out-"

"Sure we can!" he exclaimed. "God why didn't I think about it before. My grandma's trailer. I know it's not the life you want, but we can live there for a while…y'know, until we make enough money to buy an actual house. But that trailer is completely paid off. We can fix it up."

"Do you really think-" she began.

"I really think that I love you and I really think that I want to be able to sleep next to you without having Wayne try to kill us," he answered.

"I'll think about it," she whispered. She reached over to him and put her hand in his. The drive to school was quiet. When they got to school, Kate parked, and neither of them moved to get out of the car. Kate leaned over the seat and kissed Sawyer softly.

"I thought about it," she said quietly. "We can fuck all day and all night and be as loud as we want to. I want you."

He reached his hand slowly and carefully up her skirt, and discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Do you think we can be quick?" she asked.

"You want to do it right here in the parking lot?"

Kate smirked and climbed into the backseat. Without waiting for instructions, Sawyer followed her and laid down on top of her.

"This isn't going to be hot," he chuckled. "Your back seat isn't very big."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Shut up, and kiss me."

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. She lifted her skirt over her hips and unzipped his pants. She smiled at him and then bit down on her bottom lip.

"We have 15 minutes," she whispered. He started touching her gently. She started breathing unevenly and she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Open your eyes," he said, leaning down and kissing her. "I want to see you come."

She opened her eyes and he pushed into her softly. She moaned sharply, but quietly.

"You're so hard," she whispered. Sawyer groaned and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned again and moved against him. "Hmm. Yeah baby…harder James. You're making me so wet."

He moved against her and pulled her hips toward him and growled into her ear. She moaned again and put her mouth against his shoulder to muffle her moans. She closed her eyes again, but then opened them and they locked eyes as they both came. She pushed her skirt back over her hips and touched his face softly.

"I'm not going to let Wayne dictate my life."

"So we're gonna move out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," she whispered.

It was lunchtime. Kate walked into the lunchroom and went to the table that she and Jack usually ate lunch at. He wasn't there. She looked around and saw Shannon and Sawyer talking. She got up and walked toward them.

"Hey have you seen Jack?" Kate asked Shannon.

"No," Shannon shook her head. "I haven't seen him today."

"Well I know that he's in your history class, so did you skip?" she asked.

"No," Shannon chuckled. "Maybe he did. I mean, Kate, the guy was in a car accident just last night. Maybe he's at home recovering."

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "Maybe."

"You ok?" Sawyer asked, stepping toward her and running his hands down her arms.

"We were supposed to eat lunch together," she shook her head. "But Shannon's right. Maybe his arm hurt. I'll go see him after school."

That afternoon Sawyer got a ride back to Kate's house from Shannon, while Kate drove to Jack's house. Shannon kept looking at Sawyer on the drive home. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok, I give," he stated. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Just-you really really love her don't you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I do. Is there a problem with that?"

"No-never mind, forget I said anything." she said.

"Forget you said anything?" he asked. "Ok Shannon, spill it."

"It doesn't matter-" she began.

"Yeah," he interrupted. "It really really does. Tell me what you mean."

"I just don't want you to get your heart broken Sawyer," Shannon sighed. "Kate-Kate and Jack were together for a year. You guys have only been together for like 2 weeks. You never know what could happen when Kate gets there today."

"I trust her," Sawyer replied.

"You're so hot," Shannon whispered and stopped the car. She leaned over the seat and almost kissed him, but he put his hand up and pushed her away.

"Shannon don't," he said. "I'm gonna walk the rest of the way home."

"No, don't be stupid," she sighed. "I'll take you home. Sorry. I just-I like you."

"You barely know me," he chuckled.

"Well you barely knew Kate either," she argued with a smirk, but then put the car into drive and drove Sawyer the rest of the way home.

Kate got to Jack's house and gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles were white. She looked at the house and sighed softly. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Margo came to the door and smiled at her.

"Kate," she said softly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "I was just wondering-is Jack home?"

"He's here, but he came home from school because he wasn't feeling well, so I don't think he's up for any visitors," she answered.

"It's ok mom," Jack said, coming into the doorway. "I'll talk to her."

Instead of inviting Kate inside, Jack stepped outside and sat down on the porch swing. Kate sat down next to him and looked at him.

"So you weren't feeling good?" she asked. "I looked for you at lunch. Shannon said you weren't in class…I thought we were going to eat lunch together-"

"I thought I could do this Kate," he whispered. "But I can't."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I thought that I could be friends with you Kate, but I can't," he sighed. "I'm sorry…I just can't."

"What happened?" she inquired. "I mean-what the hell happened between last night and this afternoon?"

"Please don't make me-" he shook his head, and then decidede to tell her. "I was walking through the parking lot today when I saw you and Sawyer in your car."

"Shit," she whispered. "Jack…I'm sorry. I never meant for any of that-we were in the-I know that we never should have done it right then and there, but I had kind of a hard morning-last night I found out that Wayne is my father…he fell down the stairs, and he-me and Sawyer are moving out."

"What?" he asked. "Wayne is your dad?"

"I'm so glad that, that was the phrase you concentrated on," she sighed.

"Well believe me, my next question is going to be about you and Sawyer moving out, but tell me about Wayne first," he answered.

"Last night after I got home from visiting you at the hospital, Wayne tried to make Sawyer break up with me, and after that happened, I found out that Wayne was my dad. Last night was the worst night of my life. Wayne fell down the stairs and Sawyer was taken in for questioning. And then this morning…Wayne was back, and I just-I don't know. Sawyer was there for me."

"Well it's good to know that every time you're upset you can turn to Sawyer for sex," he scoffed. "What about all those times I wanted to comfort you? When Wayne would hit you?"

"I let you comfort me Jack," she replied. "I want your friendship Jack."

"Well I really don't know if we can be friends Kate," he whispered. "I can't handle hearing about your sex life or seeing it in the school parking lot."

"We were parked in the back," she said. "I didn't think anyone would see us."

"Well I did," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"So you and Sawyer are moving out?" he asked. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" she whispered. "Why do you think?"

"Well," he sighed. "I don't mean to sound like a complete dick, but probably so that you can have sex with him, without getting caught."

"Jack," she started. "Listen to me…I can't stand to live with Wayne anymore. You know that he's way too sexual with me, and he touches me and it's just gross. I can't stand to live there anymore, and since my mom won't kick him out, then it's not going to work. I have to leave. And...because Wayne doesn't want us having sex."

"Ok," he replied. "I guess that's understandable. I just-I think it's really fast. And you're still in high school. I mean it'll never work. And do you really think that your mom is going to let you move out? I know I can't exactly tell you not to move out, but just think about it. I really think you should talk to your mom."

"My mom doesn't care!" she exclaimed. "Wayne can do anything that he wants to. My mom would probably let him get away with killing me. My mom doesn't give a shit about me."

"Well something tells me that she's going to care when her 17 year old daughter wants to move in with her boyfriend. Kate you don't even know him! I mean you're having sex with him, and I get that you love him…whatever-what happens when you move in and he changes? He might-what happens-I don't want anything bad to happen to you Kate."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me," she whispered. "Sawyer loves me."

"Ok," he sighed. "I guess I can't do anything about it."

"Jack, you're really important to me," she said. "I don't want to lose your friendship."

"I don't want that either," he murmured. "But right now Kate, I'm just not-can you just give me some time. You're not the easiest girl to get over."

"Ok," she whispered. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"See ya," he nodded.

Kate drove home and sighed deeply when she pulled up and saw Wayne's truck in the driveway. She went into the house and went up to Sawyer's room. Sawyer was sitting on his bed with one of his text books and he was taking notes. Kate smirked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled.

"Studying," he told her. "I'm gonna pass my tests…for you."

"Ok," she smiled. "I guess I'll leave you alone then."

"No," he shook his head. "Come help me."

Kate rolled her eyes but she stepped toward the bed and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and continued to read his book. She smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against his neck. He ran his hand up and down her arm as he read.

"Katie!" Wayne's voice boomed through the house. She heard him running up the stairs, and she stood up off the bed. Wayne stepped toward her and she backed away.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"When you come home, you're supposed to tell me how your day went," he replied quietly.

"Since when?" she scoffed.

"Since now, and don't talk back," he said. "You're gorgeous."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Sawyer. Wayne quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall.

"Hey!" Sawyer exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"When I give you a compliment you say thank you," Wayne said to Kate. "I didn't raise you to have such bad manners."

"You didn't raise me!" she exclaimed. "God I'm glad I'm not going to be here much longer."

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"That's right," she replied. "Me and Sawyer are moving out."

"Over my dead body," he said.

"Good," Kate scoffed. Wayne reached over and smacked Kate in the face. Kate put her hand against her cheek. Kate let out a soft sob, but didn't move. Wayne walked away and went down the stairs. Kate wiped her cheeks from the tears that had formed. Sawyer reached forward and grabbed her hand gently. Kate quickly jerked her hand away and ran out of the room. Sawyer heard her door slam and sighed to himself. He got up and walked to her room. He let himself in her room and then shut the door behind him. He sat down on her bed with her and she looked at him and frowned.

"Maybe Jack's right," she sighed.

"About what?" he asked.

"He said that-it's dumb," she shook her head. "He said that I shouldn't move out. He said that I was too young. I don't really know exactly what he said…but he basically said that it wasn't a good idea."

"I'm kinda thinking that too," Sawyer whispered.

"What?" she scoffed. "What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"Whoa," Sawyer said putting his hands up. "Freckles…I meant-I just think that maybe it's not the best idea. We're still really young. You're 17. You're still in high school. You're-I love you so much Kate, but-"

"I can't stay in this house anymore," she whispered.

"Ok," he nodded. "Alright. We'll move out as soon as finals are over. I promise. We'll get out of here."

Kate stood up and walked to the door. Sawyer thought she was leaving, and then she locked the door and turned back toward him. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him softly and slowly.

"You're in the mood?" he asked.

"Hmm," she nodded. "Jack caught us."

"What?" he asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Jack saw us fucking in the car," she whispered and started kissing him softly.

"And that somehow turns you on?" he chuckled.

"The fact that we got caught is kinda hot," she replied. She pulled her skirt off and sat back down. "And you looked really hot with that book in your lap."

Sawyer was completely distracted by the fact that Kate was now sitting on his lap without anything covering her lower half.

"Are you glad that I didn't wear underwear today?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked. She smiled at him and ran her hands down his back. There was a harsh knocking coming from behind Kate's door.

"Go away!" Kate exclaimed.

"Open the door Katie!" Wayne yelled.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"None of your goddamn business!" she screamed. "Go away!"

Wayne kicked the door hard, which made Kate jump. Suddenly, both Sawyer and Kate heard the lock jingling. Kate quickly pulled her skirt back on, just in time for her door to be slammed opened. The door knob hit the wall behind her door and left a hole.

"Get out of my room!" Kate screamed.

"This is my house!" Wayne exclaimed. "I can go wherever I want. What were you two doing in here? Fucking? You are not to fuck while you're living under this roof!"

"Good thing I won't be living under this roof much longer!" Kate yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said calmly. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Kate quickly went to her closet and started taking clothes out of it. She opened a suitcase and started throwing the clothes into it without bothering to do it neatly. She closed the suitcase and looked at Sawyer.

"When can we leave?" she asked. "I want to go back to your place and fuck you till tomorrow."

"Freckles," he whispered.

"No!" she exclaimed. "We said we weren't going to let him dictate our lives."

"We aren't," he answered, standing up and stepping toward her.

"Get away from my daughter," Wayne said, stepping forward and standing between them.

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked quietly.

"Because you are my daughter, and I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"What's going on in here?" Diane asked, coming into the room.

"She's trying to leave Di," Wayne stated.

"What?" she asked. "Katherine. What is he talking about?"

"Mom, I can't stay here. You know that I'll die if I stay here, I can't stay here anymore. And Sawyer's grandma's trailer is empty. We're going to live there."

"Katherine…will you two please give me a minute with my daughter?" Diane asked.

"Sure," Sawyer sighed. "I'll go downstairs Kate…but don't worry…I'm not going anywhere without you."

Kate smiled weakly and watched as Sawyer left. Wayne scoffed quietly and walked out of the room too. He shut the door and Kate looked at Diane.

"Mom, I'm leaving," Kate said. "You can't keep me here anymore."

"Kate, listen to me," Diane sighed. "I know this is hard. I know you're probably never going to forgive me for Wayne. But I'm not letting you move out just because you hate Wayne."

"You can't tell me what to do," Kate whispered.

"I sure as hell can young lady. You are still in high school. I am not letting you move in with your boyfriend…especially since you've only known him for a couple weeks."

"You let him move in here," Kate argued.

"Yeah, well-" she sighed. "At least I can keep an eye on you both."

"This is totally fucked up," Kate shook her head.

"Fine!" Diane exclaimed. "You want to move out…then move out. I don't give a shit. But if you do…don't ask for anything from me. I'm not going to be buying your food or anything. You're on your own. You know what Katie, I thought you were better than this. Instead the only thing you care about is fucking your stupid boyfriend. And he is stupid Katie…he's not even going to graduate."

"I'm in love with him mom," she sniffled. "We love each other. We don't need your fucking money. We've got each other."

"Ok," she sighed. "Fine…then get the fuck out of my house right now! Get out!"

Kate let out a sob and left her bedroom. Diane continued to yell as Kate ran down the stairs.

"And Katie, let me tell you something, if you end up pregnant you can forget about it!" she yelled. "Don't come crawling back home if he knocks you up, because you know damn well that's what will happen. Then you'll have to drop out of school too!"

"Please, Sawyer, lets just go," she said to him as he stood up and walked toward her, slightly concerned. "I have to get out of here."

She took Sawyer by the hand and they went to her car. She got into the car and then realized that she had forgotten the keys. She let out a sharp scream and ran back into the house. She grabbed the keys and the felt being knocked to the floor by Wayne. He held her down and looked at her.

"You're not going anywhere," he told her. "You don't know what love is. Maybe your mom is ok with you fucking him and getting pregnant, but I'm not."

"_I_ don't know what love is?" she asked. "No Wayne. _You _don't know what love is."

She kicked him off of her and stood up. She started toward the door and then Wayne grabbed her arm and held on to her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Sawyer ran back up to the house and was standing in the doorway.

"Do you really love him Katie?" Wayne asked.

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Ok, well then you'll do him a favor by staying here," he answered. "He can leave or stay, I really could care less, as long as the two of you stop your stupid sex."

"I'm not staying here," she told him firmly.

"Well if you leave," Wayne began. "Tonight you're in for a surprise, because I will come down to the trailer park and I will kill your little boyfriend."

"What?" she asked.

"So what will it be?" he asked. "A dead boyfriend, or staying here?"

Kate let out another sob and ran back up the stairs. Sawyer went to follow her, but Wayne stopped him.

"You better get out of my way," Sawyer said.

"Or what?" he asked. "I meant it boy…you better stay away from my daughter. I would rather have you both here where I can keep an eye on you, but if I hear her moaning late at night…you're both going to regret it."

"You're disgusting," Sawyer replied. He pushed past Wayne and walked up the stairs. Kate's door was opened, but she wasn't inside her room. He looked across the hall to his room and saw Kate laying on the bed with her head buried in the pillows. Sawyer walked slowly toward her and shut the door. He put a hand on her back and she turned toward him and rested her head on his lap.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I ain't going no where," he said softly. He laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her face to his chest and fell asleep. Sawyer started out holding her and curling her hair around his fingers, but after he was sure Kate would stay asleep, he released her and started studying for his finals the next day.

_Kate was under Sawyer letting him touch her and kiss her all over her body. She was completely naked, while Sawyer was fully clothed. It almost made it that much better. His rough cheek rubbed against her legs as he put his mouth against her. She screamed loudly. For some reason there were no pillows around her head to muffle the sound, but she didn't care. Sawyer came back up her body and started moving against her, still fully clothed. He unzipped his pants, and she helped pull them down._

"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked softly, leaning down to her ear.

"_Yes! Fuck me Sawyer!" she yelled. She didn't know why her voice was so loud, it was almost as if she couldn't control how loud she was speaking. Sawyer pushed down into her and suddenly he was thrown off of her. Wayne was standing in the room. He started beating Sawyer with his bare hands. Kate was trying to scream, but now her voice was taken from her._

"Wayne!" she tried to scream, but it only came out as a whisper. "Stop!"

"_He's going to die," Wayne said. "And cover your body girl."  
__  
Wayne twisted Sawyer's neck and Kate heard a loud snap. She dissolved into tears on the bed.  
__  
_"No!" Kate exclaimed and jerked awake. Sawyer looked down at her and she flung her arms around him and sniffled. She hugged him tightly and wasn't letting go.

"Take it easy," Sawyer whispered. "It was just a dream."

"He killed you," she sighed. "He killed you with his bare hands."

"Kate I'm right here," he said quietly. "It's ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us. I promise."

"Don't," she stated.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't promise that, because when something bad does happen, I'll have to blame it on you," she responded. He smirked and leaned toward her. He kissed her gently and pulled on her bottom lip gently with both of his lips. Then he stopped kissing her and turned back to his book.

"What are you studying?" she asked softly.

"Well," he began. "I've got my health final and my history final tomorrow. If I want to graduate, I've gotta really study."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she whispered. "I want to make love to you all night…as a reward for studying so hard."

"Do you want him to kill me?" he asked. "Because I'm pretty sure he was serious when he said he would kill me if I had sex with you again."

"Well then we're just going to have to be sure that I'm really quiet," she answered. "I have faith that I can do it. I can be quiet if I want to. I want to have sex with my boyfriend."

"We had sex this morning in your car," he replied. "I mean isn't this enough excitement for one day? And I didn't even hear about your visit to Jack."

"He doesn't want us to be friends right now," she whispered. "When he saw us-he told me that he couldn't be friends with me when I'm going to be talking to him about my sex life. I guess you're right…we can wait to have sex till tomorrow afternoon when no one's home."

"Deal," he smirked and kissed her softly.

The next afternoon, as Kate drove them home, she was trying to get Sawyer to answer her question.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed, trying to bring him out of his daze so he would answer. "Did you pass?"

"I dunno," he mumbled.

"Well why not!" she asked. "How many questions did you know for sure?"

"I don't know Freckles," he said. "I just know that it's over. I have all the rest of my finals tomorrow. Spanish, English, and Chemistry. The chemistry final is going to kill me."

"Oh," Kate whispered. "Well I can teach you a thing or two about chemistry. When we get home…I say we fuck right in the hallway…standing up."

"So when Wayne gets home he can just catch us in the act?" he asked.

"Ok, so maybe it's not my best idea," she chuckled. "My bathroom. In the shower."

"I'm likin' that idea…did you go get new birth control?" he asked.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. "I forgot that Wayne flushed them. Shit shit shit."

"Freckles, just go get new ones right now," he said. "Here, I've got some money."

"No-you don't have to," she told him.

"Yeah, I kinda do, if I'm going to be wanting to continue to have sex with you," he answered. "It's no big deal."

Kate drove to the clinic, and was much quicker this time. Sawyer only waited 10 minutes instead of a half an hour. They got home and started kissing before they got into the house. Kate lifted herself up off the ground and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. He set her down and she turned on the water as he started stripping himself, and then moved to her. They were both breathing heavily and Kate stepped into the shower first. Sawyer stepped in next to her and started kissing her gently. Kate leaned against the back of the shower and gasped loudly.

"The tile is freezing," she whispered. He smirked at her and kissed her again. She re-wrapped her legs around him and quickly lowered herself down onto him. He pushed her against the shower wall and she screamed, both in ecstasy and because the tile was still cold. He ran his hands down her body and pulled her closer. She lowered one of her legs to stand in the tub, but kept the other one around him and pushed him further into her using her leg. She moaned loudly and he covered her mouth with his hand. She licked his palm and then moved one of his fingers into her mouth. She grabbed the back of his head and was pulling his hair, but he didn't care. He thrust harder and she gasped and came. She bit down gently on his finger, which was still in her mouth. He kissed her neck and down her body. The water ran down both of their bodies, and made them slippery. Sawyer lowered himself to the floor of the tub and kissed her stomach and then even lower.

"Katie!" Wayne's voice echoed through the house. Kate grabbed the side of the tub and nearly slipped and fell when she heard his voice.

"I'm in the shower!" she exclaimed.

"Where is that boyfriend?!" he asked. "He in there with you doing naughty things?! Because so help me I will make sure he can never use his dick again."

"No!" she exclaimed. "He's not here."

"Well his car is out there!"

"Can we talk when I'm done!" she called.

"Fine," he replied and Kate heard him leaving the hallway. She looked down at Sawyer and he started kissing her stomach again.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

"No," she breathed. "I love your mouth all over me."

He smirked and continued what he started. She moaned softly and covered her mouth with her hand her knees buckled beneath her and she grabbed on to Sawyer's shoulders before she fell. He continued to move his mouth and tongue expertly. She came quickly and then lowered to the floor with him.

"I want you to fuck me again," she whispered.

"Again?" he asked.

"We can't sleep together tonight," she breathed. "I want you scent on me."

"Well then why are we in the shower then?" he asked.

"I don't know," she chuckled. She laid down on the shower floor and looked at him. "Come on…come on."

She took his hand and started stroking herself, using his hand. He crawled on top of her and blocked all the water from hitting her. The tub squeaked as they moved in it. He kissed her body and moved to her lips. She let out another breath and took his hand.

"Cover my mouth," she whispered.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Because when you enter me, I'm gonna scream," she told him. He covered her mouth with his hand and pushed into her. She did what she promised and screamed, but it was muffled.

"Shh," he said softly.

"Harder James," she said, still muffled from his hand in the way.

"What was that?" he asked, removing his hand. She grabbed his hand again and bit down on it softly as she bucked her hips and made herself wetter. Sawyer was sliding in and out of her. They were slipping all over the tub, because there was nothing on the tub floor to keep them from sliding. Sawyer put his hands down on either side of her head to keep them from sliding so much.

"My hair. You're on my hair," she complained. He stopped moving. "No…don't stop."

He pushed down one final time and she came. He came shortly after and helped her stand up. She smiled at him and they started helping each other wash their bodies. Sawyer was in the middle of helping Kate rinse out her hair when the water went stone cold. Kate screamed and got out of the shower. Sawyer got out too.

"Shampoo got in my eye," she said, rubbing her eyes and looking at him. Kate's hair was still filled with shampoo.

"Ok," he sighed. "Take a deep breath and don't think about the cold. Ready…one, two, three."

Sawyer tilted Kate back under the water, so just her hair was getting wet. She breathed in deeply and kept breathing deeply as the freezing water hit her head. Sawyer got the rest of the shampoo out and then wrapped her in a towel. He used his towel to wrap on her head. He ran his hands up and down her body to warm her up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "What happened?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. Suddenly they heard heavy feet coming up the stairs.

"You almost done Katie?" Wayne asked.

"Well my hair was full of shampoo when the water went cold," she told him. "Do you know what happened?"

"Course I do," he answered. He opened the door before Sawyer could hide. Sawyer grabbed the towel that was laying on the ground to stand on when you get out of the shower, to wrap around his lower half. "I knew that he was in here with you…I turned off the hot water source. What the fuck is he doing in here?"

"I'll tell you," Kate smirked. She shot daggers at Wayne. "He was fucking my brains out. Twice. And he ravished me with his mouth and tongue. And tonight…after you and mom go to bed, I'm going to sneak out of my room and crawl into bed with him, where I'm going to give him a blow job and then let him fuck me again. You can't tell me what to do!"

She shoved past him and ran to her room. Sawyer followed her quickly and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he exclaimed. "He's going to kill me! Don't you get that!"

Kate sat down on the bed and put her hands to her face. She sobbed softly and Sawyer sighed and sat down next to her.

"You said that you weren't going to let anything happen to us," she whispered.

"Yeah, well sweetheart, it's not going to help our situation, when you're telling Wayne that you're going to be having sex with me all night," he replied.

"I don't like being told what to do," she sighed.

"Believe me Freckles, I've learned that about you," he answered. "It's gonna be ok."

"Katie open this door right now!" Wayne exclaimed.

"No! I'm getting dressed!" she yelled back.

"Don't make me open the door for you," he replied. Kate sighed deeply and opened the door, making sure that she held the towel around herself.

"Get the fuck out of my daughter's room!" Wayne exclaimed.

"Quit calling me your daughter!" she sobbed. "I would rather die than be related to you!"

"Really?" he asked. "Well I know that this is going to hurt your boyfriend more than you…"

Wayne stepped toward her and pushed her down. He punched her in the face and then held her by the throat.

"Get off of her!" Sawyer exclaimed. He pulled at Wayne's arms, and Wayne shoved him away. Before Sawyer could go after Wayne again Diane showed up in the room.

"Katherine?" Diane asked, coming into the room. "Wayne stop it! What are you doing, you're gonna kill her!"

Kate was gasping for breath, but not having much luck. Diane noticed a baseball bat in the corner of Kate's room. Kate's dad, Sam had taken her to a baseball game and the bat was a metal bat, signed by the entire team. Diane swung the bat and hit Wayne hard. Wayne let go of Kate, and Diane swung again. Wayne was laying lifeless on the ground next to Kate. Kate was coughing and crying, and trying to get a deep enough breath. Sawyer quickly knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on to his shoulder and he lifted her up and put her onto the bed.

"He was going to kill me," she breathed

"I know," he sighed. "But he ain't gonna hurt you anymore."

Kate sobbed again and pressed her face against Sawyer's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was laying in bed and Sawyer had covered her with her comforter. She refused to let him leave and was clinging to his neck. She was whispering to herself and to Sawyer.

"He was going to kill me," she kept saying over and over again. Sawyer looked over at Diane, who was sitting on the floor staring at the body. Wayne was definitely dead. There was a large pool of blood next to Wayne's head. "He was gonna kill me Sawyer."

"You're alright baby," he whispered.

Diane let out a soft sob and pulled her knees to her chest. Sawyer looked at Diane again and sighed. "Are you alright Di?" he whispered. She nodded slowly and tears began to fall.

"He was gonna kill me," Kate's whispers continued. Sawyer sighed softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"But he didn't," Sawyer told her. "I gotcha."

"You saved me," she sobbed and moved closer. "He was gonna kill me, you saved me."

"Your mom did," he replied.

"Mommy!" Kate sobbed, and sat up. "Mommy…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry mom!"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Diane said standing up and giving Kate a hug. "I'm so sorry Katherine. It's all my fault. I knew he hated you. I'm so sorry."

Sawyer got up off the bed and then carefully left the room. Diane took Sawyer's place in the bed and wrapped her arms around Kate. Kate looked up at her and sniffled.

"He's my dad?" she asked.

"No," Diane whispered. "Sam Austen is your dad. Sam Austen is the one who has taken care of you. I'm so sorry Katherine. I've been a horrible mother. I shouldn't have let him near you."

"Mom, it's not your fault," she sniffled. "You didn't make Wayne the way he is."

"True," Diane sighed and stroked Kate's hair, which was still wet from the shower. "But I didn't protect you the way that a mother is supposed to. I never stood up for you when he would hit you."

"Well, you were scared," Kate whispered.

"Yeah, well a mother's first instincts, should be to protect their babies, so-" she sighed. "It's my fault Katie."

"He's gone now," she whispered.

"I know," Diane nodded. "But I should have kicked him out before it got that far. I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"I know," Kate sniffled.

Sawyer knocked on the door softly and looked at Kate.

"I-um," he said softly. "I called 9-1-1. I didn't know-I didn't know if I should-but-"

"Thank you," Diane whispered.

"What did you tell them?" Kate asked.

"I told them there was an intruder," he replied. Kate's frown curled into a soft smile. She got out of bed, and was still wrapped in her towel. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and pressed her face into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

Sawyer ran his hands down her back and she backed away from him.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

The police came and questioned all of them. Diane told the full story. At first they questioned why Sawyer lied, but Diane stuck up for him, which surprised both Kate and Sawyer. Diane told the police that Sawyer was just scared and didn't know what to tell them. Kate stayed with her arms crossed and answered the questions quietly and meekly. She told the police about Wayne trying to kill her and she started crying. Sawyer and Diane were both sitting on either side of her. They both tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working. When the police finally left it was after 7:00. Diane got up to make dinner for them. Kate stayed on the couch. Sawyer moved next to her and put his arm around her.

"You alright?" he whispered. She shook her head vigorously and stood up. She walked into the downstairs bathroom and locked herself in the room. She looked at herself in the mirror and splashed water on her face. She looked up again and touched her throat. There were two red hand marks on her neck where Wayne had tried to strangle her. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. She breathed in deeply and then went to the toilet and threw up. She was still breathing deeply and not able to catch her breath. She ran her hands under the water again and splashed her face again. The water was freezing. Kate knew that the hot water hadn't been turned back on. She walked into the kitchen and looked at her mom. Sawyer was standing next to her helping her chop vegtables. Kate looked at her mom and sniffled, but then got it together.

"Is there anything I can help you with mom?" she asked.

"Sure," Diane smiled. "Can you set the table?"

Kate nodded and started setting the table. She sat down at the table when she was done and put her head on her hand. Sawyer walked up next to her and started massaging her temples gently. She smacked his hand away and scoffed.

"Don't," she said.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Kate, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you."

He put his hand on her shoulder. Even though it wasn't near her neck, Kate felt like it was way too close to her neck and she slapped his hand away hard.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Kate," he whispered and sat down next to her. "Just tell me what to do. What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to leave me alone," she answered. "And I want you to stop asking me if I'm ok, because I'm not ok. I'm not ok!"

Sawyer sighed softly and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed onto his shoulder, and this time didn't push him away. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she possibly could.

"I could have died," she whispered into his ear and sobbed. "I could have died!"

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't-I tried to pull him off of you Kate. He was just-"

"Too strong," she finished his sentence. "I know. I know. I'm sorry Sawyer. I'm just scared. Can we just-can we just eat dinner and try to forget about this horrible day?"

"Yeah," Diane said. "Dinner is served."

They ate dinner and then right after dinner everyone went upstairs to sleep. Sawyer went to study and Kate wanted to be left alone in her room. She laid down on her bed and stared at the spot where Wayne had been laying. There was a stain on the carpeting from his blood. Diane told her that it would be alright if she spent the night in Sawyer's room so she didn't have to deal with it, but Kate didn't want to. Kate stared at the blood stain till her eyes were too heavy to stay open anymore.

_She was being held down. Her she was being choked. She started clawing at the hands holding her down, but there was no face…she knew that it was Wayne, but that didn't help matters. She continued to claw at her throat and she tried to scream, but no noise came out. _

She opened her eyes and was trying to scream in real life as well. She had also really been clawing at her neck. She stood up and went to her mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw the scratch marks from her own fingernails. Her neck was completely bruised from where Wayne had held her. She swallowed hard and then knocked over the picture frames on her dresser. She looked down and picked them up in the dark. One of the picture frames had landed on the hard wood floor, where her rug wasn't covering the floor. She would have to get a new rug now because of the blood stain. She picked up the pieces of glass, still not turning on the light. She felt one of the pieces of the glass cut her hand, but she didn't care. She balled her bleeding hand into a fist. She put the picture frame back down on the dresser and threw the glass in the trashcan. She looked at the picture, and even in the dark she knew it was a picture of her and Jack at prom the previous year. She touched the picture gently with her finger tips and then sighed. She quickly went over to the rug and started rolling it up, which was very difficult because her book shelf, and her bed were on top of it. She moved her bookshelf, still in the dark and continued to roll the rug up. Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to move her bed without much success. She pushed it with all her strength and it still wouldn't move. She collapsed on top of the part of the rug that was rolled up and started crying. She heard movement in the hallway and then saw her door open. Light from the hallway streamed into her room. She squinted her eyes and Sawyer stood in the doorway to block the light.

"Come on," he whispered, holding out a hand, which was much too far away for Kate to reach out and take, but she got up and walked toward him anyway. He put his arm around her shoulder gently and walked her back to his room. He saw blood dripping from her hand and gasped.

"Freckles," he said softly. "What happened?"

"I broke a picture frame," she responded. He lead her back out of the room and into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet and looked at her hand. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and he ran her hand under cold water. He dried her hand off on a white towel, which was then stained red from the blood. He opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. He got the antiseptic cream and started putting it on the cut gently. He put a band-aid on her cut and then lead her back into his bedroom. He pointed to the bed and she crawled in. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She quickly took off her shorts and then took off her underwear and tossed them in Sawyer's direction.

"Freckles," he began and climbed under the covers with her. He put his thumbs under her eyes to wipe her tears away. "It's past 1:00. I just finished studying for my finals. I need some rest."

"Make this day disappear James," she whispered and leaned toward him. "Make me scream so loudly that Jack can hear it at his house."

"Shit Freckles," he groaned as she reached into his boxers. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. He leaned over her and continued to kiss her. His hand started on her hip which she responded to by tilting her pelvis toward his. He ran his hand up her body and then ran his hand gently up her chest and toward her neck. He stopped at her neck and rested his hand carefully and gently against the side of her neck. He always held on to her neck as they kissed. She loved having her neck touched and kissed, but tonight she didn't want his hands anywhere near her neck. She quickly shoved him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Jesus."

He touched her neck again, softly, to examine it. He couldn't see much in the dark, but he knew that it was bruised. He kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, I am," she sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Let's just take it easy tonight," he said, touching her face. "I'll just hold you all night."

"No," she shook her head. "I want you to make love to me."

She moved over on top of him and put his hands on her hips. She leaned over his lips and kissed him. She sat up and started taking her shirt off. He lifted it back down and ran his hand down her body and then back up toward her neck, but he wasn't touching it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she yelled. She got off of him and went to the very edge of the bed, and then started to leave. Sawyer sighed softly and pulled her back toward him. Her back was to him and his arms were around her gently. He back of her neck, where there was no bruise, but then leaned over her and kissed the side of her neck where the bruised area was and kissed her softly. She let out a soft whimper, but didn't push him away, but he stopped anyway. He spooned against her and pulled her closer. She settled into her spot and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kate woke up and flipped over. Sawyer's arm was still around her loosely. She kissed his lips softly and slowly. He groaned softly and leaned further into the kiss. He ran his hand up her back and then put his hand against her cheek. She rolled on to her back, and pulled him on top of her. Her bottom half was still naked. He ran his hands over her legs and she quickly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me there," she said.

"Kate, I-" he began.

"Don't talk," she whispered. "Just fuck me senseless. Fuck me Sawyer."

She ran her leg up his leg and he leaned toward her and kissed her. Without thinking he kissed down her neck and she quickly rolled over so he was on top of her. She took his hands and put them around her neck. She squeezed her own hands over his.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Is this what you want to do to me?" she questioned. "You're so obsessed with my neck why don't you fucking strangle me."

"Freckles, stop it," he whispered and pulled his hands away. He looked down at her and she scoffed and got out of the bed.

"Don't fucking touch my neck," she said. He looked at her neck and noticed the scratches she had inflicted on herself, which he hadn't noticed the night before.

"Jesus what happened?" he asked, touching her neck to look at the scratches more carefully.

"He tried to strangle me you dumbass!" she yelled. "I think you were right there watching it happen."

"I wasn't watching it happen," he argued standing up. "I was about to tackle him off of you when your mom came in and started screaming and then wailed on him with the bat.

"Why didn't you think of that?" she asked. "Why didn't you save me?"

"Kate, God dammit, don't blame this on me!" he exclaimed. "This is not my fault. It's not your fault. It's not even your mother's fault. It's that mother fucker, Wayne's fault…and now that shit head is dead and he'll never touch you again. Now what the fuck happened to your neck. I know how the bruises got there, but what about the scratches."

"Stop yelling at me," she sobbed, putting her hands to her ears.

"Kate," he whispered and stepped toward her. "I'm not yelling. I'm just worried. Just tell me what happened."

"Last night I had a dream ok?" she scoffed. "In the dream I was scratching at hands, trying to get them off of my neck. When I woke up I was really scratching at my neck. Let's just go downstairs for breakfast, I'm hungry."

She walked into her room and got dressed. Sawyer got dressed too and they went downstairs separately. Sawyer sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and Diane put a plate of pancakes in front of him. She smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"I heard the two of you yelling," she whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She's just-it's gonna take some time I think."

"Stop talking about me," Kate said, sitting down hard on the chair across the table form Sawyer.

"We weren't honey," Diane stated. "Sawyer's just worried about you."

"No he's not," she scoffed. "He's worried about himself."

Sawyer looked at her silently and frowned. He ate the rest of his pancakes and then went out to the car to wait for Kate.

"Mom I don't feel good, can I stay home today from school?" she asked.

"Honey isn't it finals week?" Diane asked. "I mean I think you should try to stick out the day. You can come home as soon as your last final is over. And I have an idea to cover your neck."

Diane quickly ran up the stairs and then came back down carrying a scarf. She tied it around Kate's neck loosely and then smiled at her handiwork.

"See? No one will even notice," she stated.

"Mom…we're in a town of less than a thousand," Kate replied. "Everyone will know."

Sure enough when Kate got into the building everyone was whispering and staring at her. Sawyer had his arm around her waist and was pushing her through the crowds of people.

"Sawyer I can't do this," she sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Freckles, it's only a few hours. We'll take our finals and then get the hell out of here…don't listen to them," he said. "Just block it all out and think about getting through the rest of the day."

"I wish I could talk to Jack," she whispered. Sawyer nodded and sighed. He was jealous because he knew how much Jack's friendship meant to her. He knew that he had no reason to actually be jealous, but it still kind of stung that she would rather talk to Jack than him. She kissed him quickly on the lips and went into her classroom.

After their finals were done Kate drove home. When she got to her driveway she saw a car in her driveway and knew it was Jack.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Yeah-I called him at school," Sawyer mumbled. "I knew that you needed to talk to him. I didn't tell him everything…just some of it. I told him that you really needed to talk to him."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Sawyer-you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Freckles," he said. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"When he leaves," she whispered. "I'm going to give you the best reward I can think of."

"And what is that?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out," she answered. "Wait for me in your room."

They went into the house, Kate walked into the living room where she saw Jack sitting, and Sawyer went up the stairs. Jack stood up before Kate reached him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I mean-not really…but I'll be alright."

"Kate, God," he sighed. "Sawyer told me I needed to come see you. I didn't particularly want to. But Sawyer told me that you needed me. He told me that last night Wayne tried to kill you. Why did you even go to school?"

"I didn't want to," she shook her head. "But my mom…she wanted me-finals week and all. I have another final tomorrow, but then I'm done."

"Kate," he said softly. "What did Wayne do?"

"Didn't Sawyer tell you?" she asked.

"Well not really," Jack shrugged. "I kept waiting for him to elaborate, but he said that he didn't know why, but Wayne was just a mad man."

"Yeah," she whispered. "He doesn't-didn't, like me and Sawyer together. He hated the idea of me and Sawyer moving out."

"I gotta be kinda honest with you Kate," he sighed. "I didn't exactly like the idea of you two moving out either. I mean-it's just-I think that you're young and you need to-you just need to get to know him a little better I think."

"Well don't worry," she said. "I don't think I'll be moving out anytime soon. My mom needs me."

"Kate, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Lemme see."

"See what?" she asked.

"Your neck," he answered. She gently took the scarf from around her neck and Jack moved toward her and looked at it. He touched her neck softly and sighed. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She backed away and looked at him.

"Sorry," he said.

"No your not," she smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, you're right," he answered. "Miss you Kate. I miss kissing you."

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a great kisser."

"I'm serious Kate," he said. "I miss you. Can't we just-start over?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "As friends."

"That's not exactly what I meant," he said.

"I know," she whispered. "Thanks for coming over, Jack. Thanks for caring about me. But-"

"I know," he interrupted. "You love him. There isn't anything I can say to change your mind?"

"No," she shook her head. "Do you want to stay for dinner though? I mean I want us to be friends Jack. I mean…you were-you are my best friend."

"Ok," he nodded. "I'll stay."

"Kate," Diane said, coming down the stairs.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on up to your room," she smiled. Kate followed her mother up the stairs. The rug was gone and Diane had changed her room around. Kate didn't even recognize it. Her mom had put a different comforter on her bed. Sawyer was sitting in a new chair in the corner of her room. He smirked at her and got up from his spot.

"You like it?" he asked. "And look…I put the picture of you and Jack at prom right by your bed."

"James," she whispered and stepped toward him. "That is a place for a picture of you and me."

"We don't have a picture of you and me," he informed her.

"Well then lets change that."

She went over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She pulled out her camera and handed it to her mom. She sat down on her bed with Sawyer and put her arm around him. She looked at her mom and her mom took a picture of them.

"Posed pictures are lame Freckles," he told her.

"Really?" she asked. "Well all my pictures are posed."

Kate had a couple of picture frames with pictures in them, but she also had a large bulletin board filled with pictures of her and her friends. All of them were cliché and posed. Sawyer chuckled softly and looked at her.

"Diane, why don't you stay in here for a minute and snap a picture of us whenever you want," he said.

"I'm not staying in here while you too make out."

Kate let out a chuckle and shook her head. Diane humored them and sat on the chair where Sawyer had previously been sitting. She watched Sawyer and Kate talking. Sawyer tried pulling Jack into the conversation, but each time he would get more and more nervous. Sawyer made Kate laugh a few times, and finally Diane stood up and handed Kate her camera. Kate started looking through the pictures and found quite a few natural pictures of her and Sawyer. She decided that Sawyer was right…candid pictures were much better. She and Sawyer agreed that they would print out a picture of them when Kate was laughing and resting her head against Sawyer's shoulder.

Jack took Diane's spot on the chair and looked at the couple. He looked at the floor which was now hard wood, with no rug.

"Where'd you put the rug?" Jack asked.

"Trash," Sawyer answered. "I don't think that Kate wants a rug on her floor with Wayne's gray matter splattered all over it."

"Oh," Jack mumbled. "So this is sufficiently awkward…maybe I should just leave."

"No," Kate shook his head. "Come on…we can be grown-ups about this. Jack I know this isn't exactly easy, but-please just-stay. If you want us to be friends…Sawyer comes with that."

"Kate I said I wanted to be your friend, not Sawyer's," Jack replied.

"Well believe me Jack-o, I'm not exactly too keen on the idea of us being best buddies either," Sawyer answered. "But we can at least try to get along…for Kate's sake."

"Oh you're always the saint huh?" Jack asked. "Mr. Perfect."

"Never said I was perfect Jack," he replied. "I really don't like you in fact. And if I had it my way, Kate wouldn't have anything to do with you either because you know what-I really don't trust you. I think you're going to try and take her away from me."

"Well you would be completely correct in that assumption," he answered. "Kate is my girl. You just took her from me. I'm not going down without a fight."

"Jesus," Kate scoffed. "Will both of you just stop. I'm not some-look…Jack, you can't just take me away from Sawyer. I can't be stolen or traded like some baseball card. It isn't Sawyer's fault…he didn't take me from you-"

"Before he showed up everything between us was fine."

"Oh you mean when you were attempting to rape her?" Sawyer chimed in.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack exclaimed and tackled Sawyer to the ground.

"Did you just call my mom a bitch?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah…I guess I did," he nodded.

"My mom's dead!" Sawyer replied, rolling over and punching Jack in the face.

"Stop it!" Kate screamed. "God! What the hell is wrong with you? Both of you!"

"Sorry Kate," Jack mumbled. Sawyer was still on top of him. Kate grabbed him by the arm, and he got off of Jack.

"Get off of him," she sighed. "Tell me what the hell is the matter with you right now!"

"He attacked me! And then he called my mother a bitch!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"First of all it's a figure of speech, and secondly…I didn't know that your mom died," Jack responded softly. "I'm sorry alright."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Well Sawyer, you didn't exactly help matters by calling Jack a rapist," Kate replied. "He didn't rape me Sawyer. Look…Jack…James-both of you. The reason why I'm with Sawyer has nothing to do with you Jack. It's not because I think you don't love me enough…it has nothing to do with you. It's because of Sawyer. I'm with him because I like who I am with him. He makes me laugh, and he-I love him alright. And before you get all upset Jack…it's not that I didn't like who I was when I was with you…but I like myself more with Sawyer. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Jack answered.

"Kids dinner!" Diane exclaimed from downstairs.

"I think I'm just gonna go home," Jack replied.

"Sawyer, can you give us a minute?" Kate asked.

"Sure," he whispered. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly and sensually. Kate backed away and then looked at Jack. Sawyer left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Jack, why can't we just be friends?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you Kate," he sighed. "I mean I'm so attracted to you and every time I'm near you I just want to kiss you and make love to you. We've only had sex once, and it wasn't exactly my finest hour. I want to make it up to you. I've wanted to make love to you again ever since. Show you how much I can actually love you. Just-answer me one question. If Sawyer didn't exist in your life…would you still be with me?"

"But he does exist, Jack," she whispered.

Jack leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly and slowly. Kate kissed him back and put her hand against Jack's cheek, trying to push him away, but at the same time, not trying very hard. He laid her down on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her.

"Are you excited?" he asked softly.

"Jack," she whispered.

"I can make you so wet and Sawyer will never know," he said.

"Ok," she whispered. He continued to kiss her and he started putting his hand into her underwear. She shook her head and looked at him.

"No," she said softly. "I don't want your fingers. I want your hard cock. I can feel it getting harder through your jeans. You're so hard and thick. Fuck me. Push into me. Fuck me Sawyer."

Jack immediately stopped kissing her and looked down at her.

"Jack," she corrected herself. "Jack. Jack. Jack, fuck me, Jack."

Jack got up off the bed and she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "You're right. Our first time wasn't exactly the best thing for me either. I have to know if you're better than Sawyer. I want you to fuck me so hard.

She stood up and pulled her underwear off. She stepped out of them and then went to her knees quickly. She unbuckled Jack's belt and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. She looked up at him and started stroking him softly. It didn't take long at all for him to become thick and heavy. She stood up and looked at him.

"Make love to me," she whispered. "I'm so wet and ready. Much wetter than our first time. It's not going to hurt. You can fuck me as hard as you possibly can. Sawyer does, and he's bigger than you. Prove to me that your better Jack."

He looked at her and then breathed in deep. He pulled his pants back up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I won't be better than Sawyer," he told her.

"Why not?" she whispered. She pulled her pants back on too and looked at him.

"Because you don't love me," he told her. "That was the point of all this wasn't it? You called me Sawyer on purpose."

"I haven't stopped thinking about him Jack," she replied. "I'm glad that you didn't do something stupid. I love Sawyer. And even though it might feel really good to have sex…I won't do that to him. Sawyer-Sawyer's the love of my life Jack."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," she said. "I'm sorry I tricked you. If it makes you feel any better, I'm kinda horny now."

"Not really," he chuckled. "Because I know that it won't be me to-but I get it Kate. I do. I'm done."

"Can we still be friends?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go eat."

When they got downstairs Kate walked toward Sawyer and sat down next to him. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Alone," he said clearing his throat and standing up. Kate followed him out of the room and he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she spat.

"You fucked him didn't you?" he scoffed. "I know that look you get when your all hot and bothered. You got each other off. You fucked him!"

"I didn't fuck him," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "I was trying to prove a point."

"What the hell did you do Kate?" he asked.

"I kissed him," she answered. "And I stripped and told him to fuck me."

Sawyer stayed quiet and then turned away from her and left the house quickly and slammed the door behind him.

"Katherine what's going on? Where did Sawyer go?" Diane asked.

"I fucked up mom," she sighed. "I'm gonna go after him. I'll be back."

"What about dinner?" Diane asked.

"I might have just totally screwed up my entire life mom!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm going after my boyfriend. Feed Jack and yourself…I'll be back later."

Kate quickly ran down the steps and went to her car. She had heard Sawyer peel out of the driveway. She drove after him, and wasn't sure exactly where he would go, but then had an idea. She drove up to the trailer park and saw Sawyer's car parked in front of his grandma's old trailer. He was sitting outside of it holding the cat on his lap. Kate walked toward him and put her hands in her pockets.

"Leave me alone Kate," he said. "I came here to get away from you. I just need a breather."

"Sawyer I'm sorry," she sighed and sat down next to him.

"God dammit Kate," he mumbled. "Why'd you have to fuck him?"

"I didn't fuck him," she whispered. "He-he kissed me, and he told me he wanted to because you would never find out-"

"I don't want to hear the rest of it-" he started.

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway," she interrupted. "I called him 'Sawyer' and then I told him to fuck me because I wanted to compare you and him."

"Jesus," he whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I knew that he was going to stop," she answered. "I knew eventually he would know that the entire reason why I was trying to seduce him was because you and Jack don't even compare…because I love you Sawyer. I don't care if Jack could give me the best orgasm of my life. He might be able to give me multiple orgasms, but you're the only one who I want to give me orgasms Sawyer."

"Really?" he whispered.

"Of course," she replied. "Sawyer…you're the only one for me…do you want to bring your kitty back to my house?"

"I hate cats," he said, scratching the cat behind the ear.

"Well we can't just leave her here?" she whispered.

"She's been fine on her own for 2 weeks," he answered. The cat meowed softly and then started purring loudly. She nudged Sawyer's chin with her head and started rubbing against his chest. Kate chuckled and started petting the cat.

"Hey, Pooter, he's mine, get your grubby paws off of him," Kate said to the cat. Sawyer chuckled softly and looked at her.

"You really didn't have sex with him?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "And if he would have continued after what I said…then I would have stopped it. I'm going to stay true to my words…I'm gonna fuck your brains out as soon as we get home. Skip dinner…straight upstairs."

"Well," he smirked. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Ok," she chuckled. "Dinner, then sex."

Sawyer and Kate went back home. The cat came with them. Sawyer held on to Kate's hand tightly as they walked into the house. They walked to the kitchen table where Jack and Diane were just finishing eating. Sawyer sat down and Kate sat down next to him. Diane served them both plates of food without asking them any questions about what happened.

After they ate Jack went home and Sawyer and Kate went upstairs. Kate insisted that they could spend the night in her room. Sawyer didn't think it was the best idea since it was just the night before that Wayne had tried to kill her, but she continued to tell him that she wanted to sleep in her own room.

They were laying in her bed and she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna show you what I did…and what I wanted to do if it had been you."

She started kissing Sawyer.

"Put your hand in my underwear," she whispered.

"He did that?" he asked.

"He tried, but then I pushed his hand away," she responded. "And I told him I wanted his cock."

She pulled her underwear down and looked at him.

"You really got naked?" he whispered.

"He's seen it all before," she told him. "But I already told you. I was thinking of you the whole time. I want you to fuck me Sawyer. I need you."

He rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Don't," she said.

"Then stop talking about Jack," he whispered.

"I'm not talking about Jack anymore, James," she answered. "Make me moan."

He ran his hands down her stomach and kissed her softly and slowly. She rolled them over and pushed her hips against him.

"Are you hard?" she asked.

"Can't you feel me?" he whispered. "I'm very hard."

"Good," she smirked. She pulled his boxers down and kissed him down his chest and then back up to his mouth. She flipped them over so he was on top. _Wayne was leaning over her grabbing her throat. _Sawyer was kissing her gently and pleasuring her. _She could hear herself struggling for help and her mom screaming for Wayne to get off of her._ Sawyer was still just kissing her, he hadn't entered her yet, but he was about to. _Kate heard the sound of the bat connecting with Wayne's head._"No!" she exclaimed. She hit Sawyer's chest and he rolled off of her.  
_  
_"What?" he whispered. "Baby, what happened?"

"I can't," she sniffled. "I can't sleep in here tonight."

She pulled her underwear back on and stood up. She left the room without Sawyer. He sighed deeply and stood up. He went into his own room and found Kate curled up on the bed. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Freckles," he whispered. "You can cry and scream. You can hit me and push me away. But I'm not going anywhere darlin'."

"Good," she sobbed. "I'm sorry Sawyer. I'm so sorry."

"I know," he said rubbing her back.

"I just can't tonight," she told him. "I'm sorry that I teased you and made you hard. Will you just hold me?"

"Of course," he whispered. "As long as you want me to."

Sawyer tightened his arms around her and she hugged him back just as tightly. Kate cried herself to sleep. Sawyer hated seeing her this way and was going to do anything to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up in the morning and kissed him softly and slowly. He woke up and pushed her away slightly. He took a deep breath and then pushed her away.

"Look," she whispered. "I'm sorry I teased you last night. I'm just-I'm really fucked up Sawyer."

"No you're not," he said, brushing his hand across her cheek. "I get it. I understand."

"I want to fuck you," she moaned rubbing against him. He backed away slightly and looked at her.

"Believe me," he began. "I want to make love to you just as badly, but-"

"What?" she asked. "Aren't you attracted to me anymore?"

She ran her hands into his boxers and he breathed in deeply and kissed her softly. She started grinding against him and moaning loudly.

"I can feel you getting hard," she whispered. She pulled her underwear down and he looked down at her. "Touch me Sawyer. Slip your fingers into me."

He shook his head and smirked at her.

"Fine," she scoffed. She rolled over and pushed her fingers into herself. She started moaning loudly. "Jack, touch me."

"Freckles," Sawyer whispered.

"Call me Kate," she moaned. "Jack always calls me Kate."

"Kate!" he exclaimed and rolled her toward him.

"Much better," she whispered as she continued to touch herself. "Yeah baby…Jack fuck me Jack. Actually that's a really good idea…since you won't, maybe Jack will-"

She started getting out of bed and Sawyer quickly grabbed her and pinned her down. She struggled underneath him and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are you doing Kate?" he whispered, still holding her down, but not as roughly. "You know that I love you. You know that I love touching you and I love making love to you."

"Then why don't you?" she sniffled.

"Because Freckles," he began. "You're hurting."

"I'm hurting because I'm horny and you won't fuck me," she answered.

"Kate," he sighed. "Is that what you really actually want?"

"Yeah," she moaned.

"Well I-" he started.

"Have you seen Kate?" Diane asked, coming into the room. Sawyer looked at Diane and she chuckled and shook her head.

"I think that it would be best if you guys slept in separate rooms," Diane said. "I'm not sure I like the idea of becoming a grandma."

"Nothing happened last night," Sawyer whispered. "Kate was just-she needed someone to hold her."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I dunno," Sawyer shrugged. "That sounds like your problem to me."

"I love him mom," Kate whispered. "And I want to have a baby with him."

"What?!" Sawyer and Diane both exclaimed.

"Kate, we're not having a baby," he told her. "You're going into your senior year…no. We're not having a baby."

"That's what happens when people have sex Sawyer," she whispered.

"And you're supposed to be on birth control Kate!" he said.

"Well I'm gonna stop taking it. I want a baby Sawyer," she stated.

"There is no way in hell-" Diane started.

"Go away mom!" Kate exclaimed.

"Diane, lemme talk to her really quick," he sighed. "I'll talk some sense into her."

"So now I'm just some crazy chick you're sleeping with?" she asked.

"Freckles," he sighed. "You're not crazy. I love you ok? And maybe when we're older we'll get married and have 10 kids, but right now…I'm not having a baby with you, when you're still in high school! Don't you get that you're in high school?"

"Yeah, I know I'm in high school," she answered. "And speaking of that…did you pass your finals?"

"We'll see," he mumbled. "Kate, don't you understand how much I love you. You were there for me when no one else even noticed me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered. "But why don't you want to have sex with me."

"It's not that I don't want to Freckles…it's that every time we've tried in the past day, something has stopped us," he replied.

"Something, or someone," she scoffed. "You think this is what I wanted? I keep thinking about him. He had his hands around my throat. This bruise is going to be on my neck for the next month or more."

"Everything is going to be ok," he said.

"My dad didn't love me," she sniffled.

"Your dad is Sam," he replied. "Sam loves you."

"Well if Sam loves me so much, then why the hell hasn't he been here?" she asked.

"Isn't he in the military?"

"I don't care," she sniffled. "I just want everything to be done. I wish that he had just killed me."

"Kate," he whispered. "No. Don't you think you deserve to live?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But sometimes I think it would be easier-"

"Don't," he said. "Freckles, you mean everything to me. Don't talk about killing yourself-"

"I never said I was going to kill myself," she answered. "But at least if I had died…I wouldn't be feeling like this. I keep seeing him-I keep thinking about it-"

"Of course you're thinking about it sweetheart," he whispered. "It was just 2 days ago. But please…just let me help you."

"How?" she sniffled.

"I dunno," he mumbled. "But I'm not going to let you die, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you go to Jack for comfort."

"Sawyer," she scoffed.

"No," he sighed. "Look…I know you want to be friends with him, and I understand why you wanted to see him-but-I mean what if something does happen Kate? What if one day you're hanging out together and he tries to kiss you. And you don't push him away. I mean I trust you, but you've got that history and it scares me to death. I know you still have feelings for him."

"No," she shook her head. "No I don't. I love you-"

"I know," he whispered. "But just because you love me, don't mean that you don't sometimes think about him. I ain't mad Freckles, just scared I'm going to lose you."

"Well I'm right here," she said. "And I'm not going anywhere. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know," he sighed. "But Kate-yesterday when we got home and you saw that Jack was here…you were so happy."

"Because he told me that he couldn't be my friend," she replied. "When I saw his car in our driveway I was glad that he had come to see me. Sawyer…I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away lately, but you just don't understand."

"Because you won't talk to me," he said. "Just-tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"There's nothing you can do Sawyer," she whispered. "I'm not mad at you, but I'm just-I keep thinking about Wayne. It's just going to take a little time I guess. I know that I've been a royal bitch these past couple days. I know I haven't made it easy for you to stay, but please don't leave-"

"I ain't going nowhere," he shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Kate hugged him back and let out a soft sob.

"I'm so sorry Sawyer," she whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't made things easy for you."

"It ain't your fault Kate," he sighed. "Listen to me…it doesn't matter. What makes you think that I'm going to just leave you?"

"Because you want to move back into your trailer," she sniffled.

"No I don't," he shook his head. "Darlin', I wanted to move into my grandma's trailer with you. So that we could get away from your parents."

"I was so scared," she whispered, touching her neck softly. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought that I was going to die."

"I was scared too," he sighed. "I didn't know what to do Freckles. I just-I don't get why he didn't just go after me."

"Because he was trying to hurt you," she frowned. "He hated you. He hated me too, but he hated you more, and he knew that it would kill you if I were dead."

"Well he would have been right," he sighed. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Well maybe not fine…but I'm alive."

"And you're going to stop talking about that nonsense that you wish Wayne had just finished you off?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" he asked.

"You said we could have 10 kids, do you want kids Sawyer?"

"No," he whispered. "But I can tell you do. Kate all I care about is that we're together. If you get pregnant, we'll deal with it then. But for now, can you do me a favor and keep taking the birth control?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly.

**3 Months Later**

Sawyer and Kate spent their summer together, but they had stopped having sex. Not entirely by choice. Each time they would start something, they would have an interruption. But it didn't stop them from sleeping in the same bed every night. Kate's mom wasn't happy about it and she insisted that Kate would end up pregnant, even though Kate continued to take her birth control pills.

Kate was at her first day of her senior year. Sawyer was at home. He had a part time job, working construction. He hated his job, but it offered a lot of money and benefits, so he didn't mind it as much. He wasn't at work that day. He heard the front door open and went down the stairs. She had a folder in her hand and was looking at it as if it were a foreign object. He walked down the stairs and looked at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"College applications," she whispered. "I have no idea where I want to go-but-I have the grades to go anywhere."

"Well then you're gonna go to the best school there is," he told her.

"Not if you can't follow me," she answered.

"Any school you choose…I'll be following you there," he smirked, running his hand over her cheek. "What's the matter Freckles?"

"I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life," she whispered. "How can I pick the right college when I have no idea what I even want to do!"

"Freckles, calm down," he chuckled. "You don't have to figure all that out today. You have plenty of time to figure that out."

"No I don't!" she exclaimed. "I only have like 8 months!"

"Kate," he whispered.

"Sawyer, if I put it off too much longer I'm never going to be able to go to the college I want to-"

"Why don't you start at community college till you figure out what you want to do with your life," he said softly. "Or maybe you don't even have to work…I'll work."

"Yeah, your part time job is going to really let us move out any time soon," she scoffed.

"Whatever Kate," he said walking back up the stairs. "At least it's a job."

Kate sighed and went into the kitchen. She made herself a snack and then went upstairs. Sawyer was sitting on his bed. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just got a little overwhelmed with all of this-I'm scared about making something of myself."

"I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that," he said. "You're going to be successful in anything that you do. I think you'd actually be a really good psychologist. You got me to open up."

"Maybe like, a case worker for abused kids," she whispered.

"I think that's a fantastic idea Freckles," he stated.

"So it's been a really long time," she said, leaning over him. "Since before Wayne-so what do you say?"

"I say," he smirked. He silently leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Kate put her hands up his shirt and he laid down on top of her.

"When's your mom gonna be home?" he whispered. Just then they heard the front door opening and footsteps up the stairs.

"Right now," she mumbled. Diane poked her head in the room and smiled at them.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No," Kate smiled and shook her head.

"Can you come help me bring the groceries in?" Diane asked. Sawyer and Kate both stood up and followed Diane back down the stairs.

"Sorry," Kate whispered to Sawyer.

"No biggie," Sawyer chuckled. "Let's just go."

That night Kate and Sawyer crawled into bed and waited till it was past 11:00, to make sure that Diane was sleeping. Kate rolled toward Sawyer and started kissing him slowly and softly. He reached his hand up the back of her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

"Fuck me Sawyer," she whispered. "Don't wait any longer."

She quickly pulled her underwear off and then started pulling his boxers off, when there was a knock on the door. Kate sighed deeply and pulled the covers around her. The door opened and Diane stepped in.

"Mom," Kate scoffed. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

"I won't have my teenage daughter having sex in my house," she answered.

"Mom, what's the big deal? I'm on birth control, and we love each other. Sooner or later we're gonna figure out a way to do it, so you might as well just let us-"

"I'm not giving you permission!" she exclaimed. Kate sighed again and looked at Sawyer.

"Fine," she said, not looking away from him. "We're gonna go to Sawyer's then. Come on Sawyer."

"Wait…Freckles-" he started.

"What?" she asked.

"We can't just leave," he said. "And you have school in the morning."

Kate sighed and rolled over so her back was to him. Diane looked at Sawyer and then left the room. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and pulled him toward her. She rolled over and looked at him.

"We gotta do this quickly," she whispered. "Before she comes back."

"Freckles," he chuckled. "Why don't we wait just a little longer. I mean we've waited this long right? What's another couple days? Give me a couple days and let me really romance you."

"Ok," she smiled.

**4 Days Later**

Sawyer lead Kate up the stairs and Kate saw red and white rose petals sprinkled on the steps and in the hallway leading into his room. He guided her into the room and she sat down on the bed. He knelt over her and kissed her lips softly and slowly.

"I love you," she whispered. He kissed down her arm and lifted her shirt up over her head. He leaned over her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you so much," he said softly. He rested his hand on her neck and she flinched, but didn't push him away. He started kissing her neck and down her body. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Sawyer did the same with his own pants and tore of his own shirt. She unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. She chuckled softly and laid down. He ran his hands over her body.

"Your hands are really calloused," she whispered.

"Sorry," he said, taking his hands off of her.

"No," she shook her head. "I like it."

She pushed his boxers down and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her underwear down slowly and gently and then pushed into her completely. She bit her lip and moaned softly. She started panting and moaning louder as he touched her with his hand.

"Fuck Kate," he moaned. "You're so wet."

Kate squeezed her legs around him and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her neck again. He started sucking on her neck sensually and she let him and moved her hips upward toward him. She gasped loudly and came. He stayed inside of her and pressed his face against the side of her neck. He breathed in deeply and then came. She smiled at him when he rolled off of her.

"Feel better?" he asked, as Kate tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah," she breathed. "You?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked.

**4 Weeks Later**

Kate came home from school and ran up the stairs to Sawyer's room. She sat down on his bed and put her hands to her face.

"What happened?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sawyer," she squeaked.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to know that I've been taking my birth control responsibly," she whispered.

"What?" he asked. "You're pregnant!"

"I didn't say that," she sniffled. "But I'm late. I bought a pregnancy test and I'm going to go take it right now. I just thought that I should tell you first. Just please don't hate me. I can't handle that. Please please don't hate me Sawyer."

"I don't hate you," he sighed and stepped toward her. He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure it out Kate. I promise."

Kate was sitting in the bathroom with a pregnancy test. She had continued to take her birth control, but her period wasn't coming. She was staring into the sink and looked at her watch. She looked down at the pregnancy test and saw a negative sign. She sighed deeply and went back to Sawyer's room. He looked up at her and waited for her to say something.

"It's negative," she said.

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed and stood up quickly. He picked her up and spun her around. "That was a close one. Jesus, I can breathe again."

"Would it really have been that bad?" she asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Kate are you kidding me! It would ruin everything!"

"Great," she scoffed. "Good to know how you really feel Sawyer."

She left his room and slammed the door. He quickly followed her and grabbed her by the arm before she could go into her room.

"Hold on a damn minute Kate," he said. "Did you want to be pregnant?"

"No," she whispered.

"Well then what the hell is your major malfunction? We can't be parents right now!" he said. "You know that."

"I know," she nodded. "I just-you didn't have to be so happy. Aren't you disappointed even a little bit?"

"Honestly Freckles," he whispered. "No. I'm not disappointed at all. Kate…we have plenty of time to have kids. And don't you think, even a little bit that we should be married before we even talk about having kids?"

"No," she shook her head. "Actually…I think that we need to talk about it now. How many do you really want. Your honest honest opinion."

"1 or less," he said.

"Or less?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"It's not," he smirked. "So tell me…how many do you want?"

"Well I always hated being an only child," she answered. "I always wanted someone to play with."

"I didn't have a sibling, and I liked it that way," he responded.

"Anyway," she continued. "My friend Emily had 16 brothers and sisters."

"16?" he asked. "So she was one of 17?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Her house was always crazy, but it was so much fun. I see that look on your face. Don't worry, I don't want 17 kids…but I was thinking 2 or 3 might be nice."

"Can we just see what happens after one?" he asked.

"Deal," she smiled.

"And can it please be after you get out of high school?" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded. "I promise…it can be after college even."

"Good," he sighed. "Kate I want you to know that I love you and I really want you to be happy…but I'm just not ready to be a father yet."

"Well I am happy," she whispered. "And I love you too. I can wait to be a mommy. I definitely think that we should wait. When I graduate from college, we'll get married, and start our family."

"Not a moment sooner," he mumbled softly.

**A/N: Please please please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to jump ahead 6 years. Kate is about to graduate from college. Sawyer and Kate are still living with Diane, and Kate and Sawyer have been drifting apart for the past year and a half. **

**6 Years Later**

Kate had gone up to her room to study for her last finals. She didn't want Sawyer anywhere near her to distract her. Sawyer was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. He loved Kate, but they hadn't had sex in over 6 months and she always seemed to be too busy to do anything with him. He had been hanging out with Shannon to an excess because she had chosen not to go to college and instead pursue her dream of becoming a dancer. She dragged him to dance clubs all the time, which he didn't entirely mind, because she made him become her dance partner. He was attracted to Shannon, but knew that nothing could ever come of it, because Shannon was in love with her step brother Boone…even though he knew she'd never admit to it. And he also didn't want to hurt Kate.

Jack was still in their life, but not nearly as much. He was really busy with medical school, so they hardly ever saw him. Sawyer knew that Kate missed Jack and wished that she could see him more, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to invite Jack over.

The doorbell rang and Sawyer stood up and answered the door. Shannon was standing in front of him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a black eye.

"Blondie?" he asked. "What happened? Did Boone-I'm gonna kill him-"

He started out the door and she quickly stopped him.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Just don't. I just need someone to talk to. You're the only one-you're the only one who really cares about me Sawyer."

"Ok," he whispered. "Come here. I'll go get you some ice."

She nodded and Sawyer went into the kitchen. He quickly filled a towel with ice and came back. He sat down next to her and gently put the homemade ice pack against her eye. She winced, but put her hand on top of his and looked at him with a frown.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"My dad's dead," she sniffled.

"What?" he asked.

"He got into a car accident," she continued. "He's dead…I started screaming at my stupid step mom and she smacked me."

"You got this black eye from your step monster?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Boone's not here. He went camping with his buddies. I just couldn't be in that house with her anymore. I needed you. Let's go out! Come on! We can go dancing! It's flamenco night at Charlie's."

"Flamenco?" he asked. "Do I look like a flamenco dancer to you?"

"Yep," she chuckled. "Come on, it'll make me feel better…and you can invite Kate. She needs a break from all that studying."

"All that studying is what's going to get me a good job Shannon," Kate said, crossing her arms. "I came down to get a glass of water. Are you going out tonight Sawyer?"

"Well," he sighed. "You won't let me come anywhere near you. It might be fun."

"You never dance with me…what's so special about Shannon?" she scoffed. "You never take me anywhere James!"

"You never want to go anywhere!" he yelled back. "You spend all your time up in your room with the door locked! You don't want to come anywhere near me, and we haven't had sex in 6 months! What did you expect me to do Kate, wait 6 years to go out and have fun. You've been preoccupied with school…and you've gone every single semester since you started."

"So I can get it over with!" she exclaimed. "Don't you want me to be happy!"

"Yeah I do Kate," he sighed. "But I got a question for ya Kate…do you want me to be happy…or do you want me to just be miserable while I'm waiting for you to finish school."

"I didn't know I was making you so miserable," she whispered. "Why don't you just go and fuck Shannon if you're so damn miserable?"

"Dammit Kate, who do you think you're talking to?" he asked. "We've been together for 6 years! I'm not going to sleep with Shannon. I just wish that we could spend some more time together."

"Well it's not going to be tonight," she answered. "I got to go study."

Sawyer sighed and watched Kate walk back up the stairs. He looked at Shannon and she shrugged and then started leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna find myself a flamenco partner," she answered.

"Lemme just go get changed," he told her.

He walked up the stairs and went to his room. He changed his shirt, but left his jeans on. He started leaving his room and heading down the stairs when Kate appeared in the hallway and looked at him.

"So you're going?" she asked.

"Kate, Shannon is my friend," he told her. "In fact she's my only friend. We don't spend time together anymore. I'm gonna go out and have fun tonight. I'll be back later."

"Are you glad?" she whispered.

"Glad about what?" he asked.

"That I'm almost done with school?"

"Yes, I'm glad," he whispered. "Come on Kate. We can finally get on with our lives. I feel like you haven't wanted to be anywhere near me in 6 years."

"You know that's not true," she sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you want to know why we haven't had sex in 6 months?"

"I'd love to," he smirked.

"I thought I was pregnant," she whispered.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "And I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you would say. I thought that you would blame it on me. I thought you'd be mad so I didn't tell you. And I put off taking a pregnancy test because I was really afraid of what the results would be."

"And?" he asked.

"Well obviously I finally got my period…but then after that I was afraid to let you touch me," she whispered. "I know you don't want kids, and I don't want to trap you into something that you don't want. Shannon doesn't want kids either, so why don't you just go be with her."

"Stop being so dramatic," he murmured. "I'm gonna go dancing with Shannon…I'll come say goodnight when I get home."

"I won't be here," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If you're going to go out and have fun, then so am I."

"Kate," he sighed.

"Am I not allowed?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're allowed," he replied. "But you can come with us y'know. Shannon is the only one left ok? And just to let you know, you were going off on her and being a total bitch…her dad died…that's the reason why she wants to go out. She wants to forget about her dead father."

"Tell her I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Tell her yourself Kate," he replied. He headed down the stairs and then heard Kate following him. She walked over to Shannon and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Shannon nodded. "Are you ready to go Sawyer. I just want to go get shitfaced."

"I'm ready," he replied. "You sure you don't want to come Kate?"

Kate ignored Sawyer's question and walked back up stairs. Sawyer grumbled softly and he and Shannon left.

They were dancing, and Sawyer kept stepping on Shannon's feet. He had gotten much better at dancing in the past couple years, but he was still bad. Shannon frequently would make fun of him, but he didn't mind much. The song ended and Sawyer and Shannon walked to the bar and sat down. Shannon ordered two shots, and Sawyer didn't take his.

"I'm driving," he said.

"Fine," she chuckled. "I'll take them both."

"Shannon!" Boone exclaimed walking toward her. "Shannon are you alright?"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and Sawyer almost felt slightly jealous. Shannon hugged him back and shook her head.

"Honestly?" she whispered. "I'm not ok Boone."

He hugged her tightly. Another song started and Sawyer stayed sitting at the bar, watching Shannon crying on Boone's shoulder. He felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his neck.

"Can I have a dance?" Kate whispered into his ear. He turned toward her and smirked. He took her by the hand and they walked out on to the dance floor. Sawyer didn't know what he was doing, but Kate knew even less. They started copying what some of the other dancers were doing. Sawyer flipped Kate over and then pulled her toward him.

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

"I kept thinking about you and Shannon," she said loudly over the music. "I thought about you two having sex in the bathroom."

"That would never happen," he chuckled. "Actually…I'm kinda thinking that Boone and Shannon are about to start somethin'."

"Gross!" Kate exclaimed. "He's her brother."

"Step," Sawyer corrected her.

"I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away," she whispered. "I don't want to get pregnant anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want to get married first…and I want to have some time alone with you before we have to wake up every hour on the hour," she responded. "You said we could get married when I graduate from college. So when are we getting married."

"Are you expecting something?" he chuckled. "Because it's not going to happen as soon as you think. Don't get your hopes up too high."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You told me that we would get married after I graduated. I'm graduating in like 2 weeks."

"Well I'm sorry Kate," he sighed. "I don't have the money to buy you a ring right now. And we don't even have our own place yet. I'm not marrying you when we're still living with your mom.'

"Fine," she scoffed. Sawyer expected her to leave, but she didn't.

**2 Weeks Later**

Sawyer took Kate out to dinner for her graduation. The whole night she kept thinking that he was going to give her a ring. She thought that he had been trying to trick her.

On the way home Kate wasn't saying anything. She was sitting in the car with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're quiet," he said.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm just tired."

"Kate, I told you, I don't have the money to buy you a ring right now," he said. "I'm sorry if you were expecting a ring, but I already told you that I wasn't going to ask you. And I don't want to ask you to marry me without a ring."

As they drove Kate realized that they weren't heading back to her house. Sawyer stopped the car and Kate looked at him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Our apartment," he smirked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I figured that maybe we should live on our own now that you're a college grad," he said.

"Oh my God," she said, getting out of the car. "Sawyer! I'm so sorry that I was a bitch…I just-I feel like it's never going to happen. We've been together for 6 years!"

"It'll happen," he answered.

He lead her into the apartment and she started exploring. She went down the hall. It was a two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Sawyer stayed standing in the kitchen. Kate walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do we need two bedrooms?" she whispered.

"If you think that there's a chance in hell that I'm going to have a crib in our bedroom then you're really crazy," he said with a smile.

"You really want kids?" she asked.

"2.5 kids and a dog," he shrugged. "That's the norm huh?"

"Well we're definitely not normal," she smirked.

"Do me a favor," he started. "The fridge is really cool."

"What?" she chuckled.

"Just-will you open the fridge?" he asked.

"It's just a fridge Sawyer," she shrugged. "Looks just like my fridge at home in fact…did you steal my mom's fridge?"

"No," he chuckled. "Just open it."

Sawyer walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He was waiting in the hallway when he heard a sharp scream. He smiled to himself and walked back into the kitchen. Kate was holding a small black velvet ring box.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "It's a ring."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're really sharpAre you sure that you didn't get your doctorate?"

"Shut up," she scoffed. "I thought you said that you couldn't afford a ring."

"I can't," he shrugged. "But you deserve it."

He took the box from her and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a white gold band, with small diamonds all the way around it.

"Sawyer it's so gorgeous," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"How are we gonna afford this place?" she asked softly.

"Well you're going to be the top therapist in the country," he smiled.

"As long as there's a plan," she said re-wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Freckles," he whispered. "So since you've got this ring…you wanna get married?"

"Yes," she chuckled and sniffled. "And…I love you too."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him softly and slowly. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"So it's been over 6 months Freckles," he whispered. "And I just gave you that pretty ring-"

"Oh, I'm one step ahead of you," she said. She lowered to the ground and pulled her pants down. She looked at him and smiled widely.

"We don't have our bed here yet," he whispered.

"Well I see a couch over there," she smirked. He smiled back and picked her up. He put her down on the couch and leaned over her.

"Did you really think that I would forget my promise to you?" he asked. "I promised to get you a ring for your graduation present."

"I didn't know," she shrugged. "I mean, you were really convincing. I thought for sure that you were mad at me for asking for a ring. I just-I dunno Sawyer. I know that you love me, but I don't know how much you want to marry me."

"Believe me Freckles," he whispered. "I think that when you love someone and you want to live with them the rest of your life…why not get married."

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back and ran his hand down her leg. She pulled his shirt off quickly and it only made him slow down.

"We're engaged," she chuckled. "And we have our own place! We can have sex all we want with the door wide open if we want. My mom can't interrupt us anymore-"

"Well there's still the phone," he pointed out.

"Shh," she said licking her lips and pressing them to his. He pulled her panties down, and she worked at his pants quickly. He pushed her hands away and pushed his pants and boxers all the way down. He kicked them off and then lowered down on her. He left her shirt on and started kissing her neck and suckling on it. She gasped sharply and bit her lip. She moaned softly and he chuckled.

"You don't have to be quiet," he whispered. "We got the place to ourselves."

"Don't we have neighbors?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but the walls are pretty thick Freckles," he chuckled.

"Ok," she whispered. "Then push into me and make me scream."

He lifted himself over her and pulled her hips toward him at the same time. She moaned loudly and didn't cover her mouth. She continued to moan loudly and Sawyer moaned softly on purpose so that he could hear her.

**3 Months Later**

Kate found a job at the hospital. Her patients were all children who had been physically abused, or neglected. She loved her job, but would come home depressed a lot of the time. Sawyer joked with her that she should go to therapy. She talked to Sawyer about her problems and that was her own therapy sessions. Kate came home and Sawyer was sitting in the living room.

"I saw Jack today," she smiled sitting down next to him. "He's coming over for dinner tomorr-is something wrong?"

"Got fired today," he mumbled.

"Sawyer," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his back. "It's ok. You'll get something else."

"How are we going to have the wedding of your dreams?" he asked.

"Do you know what the wedding of my dreams is Sawyer?" she asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Going down to the courthouse and getting married quickly," she answered. "I don't need a big wedding with a fancy dress and flowers and reception. Why don't we just go get married this weekend? My mom wants to be there…but that's the only person who I care is there. Why should we have a huge wedding when we really don't even have any friends or family?"

"Hey, that works for me," he shrugged. "Whatever you want Kate."

That weekend they got married at the courthouse. Kate wore a pretty white dress with purpled flowers on it. Her mom helped her pick it out. Kate would have been just as happy in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but her mom insisted that she should wear a pretty dress.

That night they were laying in bed together and Kate was running her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm so in love," she whispered.

"Well that's a good thing," he chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm so glad that we didn't have to have some huge tacky wedding," she said.

**2 Months Later**

Kate was sitting on the couch waiting for Sawyer to get home from a job interview. It was another construction company, but this time it was a desk job, and not manual labor. Kate was more nervous than Sawyer about it. He walked through the door and was frowning. She sighed softly and stood up.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I guess we're gonna have to buy a VCR," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I gotta tape my stories since I won't be at home to watch them," he smirked.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her stomach.

"Do you want to ruin your body since we've got two sources of income?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I know that you've been wanting to have a baby with me for practically 5 years," he said. "Kate, I love you. If you want a family…why not have one?"

"I thought you wanted to wait till we have been married for a while," she said. "I mean, I thought you wanted us to be alone for a while."

"We've been alone for 6 years Kate," he whispered. "If you don't want a baby right now, then fine, I don't care…but I'm just saying…I won't be mad if you decide you want to flush your birth control."

Kate smiled widely at him and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into their bedroom and they started kissing. Kate continued to kiss him, but reached over to her bedside table and pulled her box of birth control out. She looked at him and then looked at the box.

"So?" she whispered. "Are you serious?"

"Well," he sighed. "Just because you stop taking it, doesn't mean it's going to happen immediately."

"Sawyer I had two scares while I was on the pill," she reminded him.

"Key word there…'scare'," he said. "You eventually had your period. I mean…hey this is my idea here, so I'm not gonna be mad if it happens right away, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high."

He stroked her forehead softly and then kissed her. She threw the box across the room and wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

**5 Weeks Later**

When Sawyer got home from work, Kate wasn't waiting for him on the couch like she always did. He walked back to the bedroom and Kate was sitting on the bed holding an object that Sawyer knew was a pregnancy test. He walked toward her and sat down.

"What's it say?" he whispered.

"I don't know yet," she said. "I'm kinda scared."

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They were sitting in silence for a couple of minutes. Kate looked at him and handed him the pregnancy test.

"You look at it," she whispered.

"Do you really think I can decode this thing?" he asked.

"It's going to be either a plus or minus sign so I hope so," she smiled. He looked down at it and then back at her.

"Not every day that the husband gets to tell his wife she's pregnant," he said. She quickly grabbed the pregnancy test from him and looked at it. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

That night they were laying in bed together and Sawyer had his hands resting on her stomach.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "I have this client-"

"I thought that you couldn't talk about your clients," he said softly.

"I really shouldn't," she said. "But I just thought-he really scares me Sawyer. He's so angry. He's only 12, but he's gotten into so much trouble. He brought a gun to school-no one got hurt thank god…but I'm just-he's so angry."

"Why is he so angry?" he asked.

"I guess because his dad beat him to a bloody pulp and killed his mother right in front of his eyes," she whispered.

"Does this kid ever threaten you?" he questioned.

"All the time Sawyer," she answered. "We have a guard by the door, but somehow that makes him even madder. I don't know what to do. I don't want to turn him away and give him to someone else. I'm afraid that if I do that…I think that it would piss him off even more. I have to see him tomorrow."

"It's gonna be ok Freckles," he whispered.

**2 Months Later**

Sawyer ran down the hall of the hospital. He bumped into a nurse on his way and apologized briefly but then kept running. He turned the corner and went into the room that he was told Kate was in. Kate was laying with her hands on her stomach. He quickly went to her side and grabbed her hands in his.

"Thank God you're ok," he whispered and kissed her lips softly. "What about the baby?"

"They still don't know," she sniffled and turned toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. She groaned in pain and laid back down. Her shoulder was wrapped in a bandage.

_Flashback_

_Kate was sitting across from the kid. He was staring at her angrily._

"I know you don't want to talk," she said. "You have been coming here for over 2 months John. How 'bout I start. How was your day?"

"_Shitty," he scoffed. "I don't want to be here Dr. Kate. Why are you making me come every week . I hate this and I hate you and your stupid baby."  
__  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
__  
"I heard you talking to that stupid doctor about you being pregnant. Did you know that my mom was pregnant when my dad murdered her? Yeah…I was supposed to be a big brother. My mom told me that it would be my job to keep him safe."_

"_Oh," she whispered. "So that's why this is so hard for you. John, did you get along with your dad?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded. "Really well while he was pounding my face in. Fuck you. You don't care about me."_

"_Yes I do," she replied._

_"You don't even know me!" he exclaimed._

"Because you won't talk to me," she said. "Just tell me something about your day."

"I got a knife," he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a knife," he repeated and pulled it out.

"Jerry!" Kate exclaimed, calling for the security guard. John lunged at her and stabbed her in the shoulder. She quickly put her hand to her shoulder and sobbed. He kicked her three times in the stomach before Jerry got into the room.

_Flashback Over_

Sawyer was running his hand over her forehead soothingly. She looked at her stomach and then back at him.

"I can't lose my baby Sawyer," she sniffled.

"Honey," he sighed. "It's gonna be ok."

"My shoulder hurts," she whispered.

"Well lemme see if they can get you any pain killers," he said standing up. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"I'm already on pain killers," she answered. "They put me on Motrin."

"Motrin?" he asked. "That's not gonna do shit for the pain."

"Well anything else could hurt the baby," she answered. "Sawyer, what if-"

"Shh," he shook his head. He kissed her and then bent down and kissed her stomach.

"Everything is going to be ok."

"Ok," she sniffled.

"I have the test results," a young woman walked into the room. She sat down on the other side of Kate, and looked at her with a small smile.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" Kate asked.

"I'm not that heartless Kate," she said. "I wouldn't be smiling if you had lost the baby. The baby is just fine Kate. Your intestines got the brunt of it. You should be just fine, but we're gonna keep you here over night to make sure that you're ok."

"Her intestines?" Sawyer asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Aren't your intestines kind of important?"

"Ah, Mr. Ford, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Nancy Charmichael," she said holding out her hand for Sawyer to shake. "I know it sounds serious, but John thank god didn't kick Kate very hard. Her intestines look ok. I just meant that her uterus affected. Both Kate and the baby are going to be just fine."

"I don't want to do this job anymore," Kate whispered.

"Of course you do Freckles," Sawyer said. "You're so good at it."

"Obviously I'm not James," she sighed. "I could have gotten myself killed. And the baby."

"But sweetheart, that's not your fault," he argued. "That little boy was obviously very very sick, and you couldn't help that one, but look at everyone else you've helped. Don't give up."

"Well I am," she answered. "I want to stay at home with the baby."

"Maybe you can do it from home," he replied.

"And bring those lunatics into the house?" she asked.

"Kate, I actually think we should be blaming whoever checked that kid for weapons," he said. "I mean he brought a gun to school, so he's obviously a danger. Who let him bring a knife into a hospital?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Can I have something to help me sleep?"

"Sure Kate, I'll be right back," Nancy said. She stood up and disappeared out the room. Sawyer looked at Kate sadly and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're both ok," he said softly.

**A/N: OK…so the next chapter is going to be the last one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

They weren't sleeping. The baby was 6 months old. Kate was laying on her back looking at the ceiling. Sawyer was running his hand up and down her stomach.

"Come on," he whispered, and leaned over to kiss her.

"Sawyer," she shook her head. "I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?" he asked leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. She turned over and away from him.

"I'm not in the mood," she repeated.

"Kate, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed. "I said no. I don't feel like having sex tonight."

"Freckles, we've had sex every night since you were allowed to," he whispered into her ear and ran his hands down her stomach. He put one of his hands into her underwear, but didn't touch her. "Why should tonight be any different?"

"No!" she exclaimed and got out of the bed. She left the room and went down to the baby's room. She sat down in the rocking chair and looked in at the baby. She looked at Sawyer who had appeared in the doorway. He knelt in front of her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry alright?" he asked. "Come back to bed."

Kate frowned but followed him back into their room. She laid down and turned her back to him. He sighed and touched her back softly. She grumbled and then turned back toward him.

"You want to make out?" she asked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nah," he said. "I don't need to make out with you. I want to go to sleep."

She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and they immediately were making out heavily. Kate moaned softly and rolled over on top of him. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt and she quickly grinded against him and pulled her underwear off.

"Kate-" he began.

"What can I say?" she breathed. "You get me in the mood."

She pushed his boxers down, but not all the way. He looked up at her and she lifted herself over him. He flipped them over and pushed the rest of the way into her.

"Sawyer," she moaned. "Don't be mad."

"What?" he asked. "I ain't mad. Can we talk later?"

"I might be pregnant," she said, as he thrust into her a final time. He rolled off of her and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I might-" she began.

"Yeah, I heard you," he replied. "How did this happen?"

"Well," she sighed. "You were the one that mentioned we've had sex every night since I've been allowed to. That's almost 5 months of fucking every single day…sometimes more than once a day. And I'm not on birth control because of breast feeding our son. So…"

"Shit," he whispered.

"I don't know what to do," she sniffled.

"Well you're gonna take a pregnancy test first," he answered.

"I don't want to be pregnant Sawyer," she shook her head. "The baby we have already doesn't even like me, I don't know what I'll do if I'm pregnant again."

"What are you talking about, Jamie loves you," he said.

"I just don't know if I can be a good mom to two kids," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's gonna be ok."

The next day when Sawyer got home, he went into the baby's room. Kate was in the rocking chair sleeping with the baby in her arms. Sawyer walked over to her and carefully took the baby from Kate's arms. He looked down at the baby, who looked like Kate, except for his blonde hair. The baby clung to Sawyer's shirt and looked at him.

"You know," he began whispering at the baby, so he didn't wake up Kate. "You're mommy might be having another baby. You might be a big brother."

The baby put his head against Sawyer's shoulder, obviously not impressed. Sawyer rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I dunno," he whispered, still talking to the baby. "It's gonna be hard Jamie. But you get to be a big brother. That's going to be fun for you."

"James," Kate mumbled. "I'm not pregnant."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So are we happy or are we sad?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scoffed.

"I mean, I don't want to smile and be happy, if you want me to be disappointed," he answered.

"Feel whatever you want," she said, standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Sawyer put the baby down and ran after her. He stopped her before she slammed the door. He stepped toward her and put his hands on her waist.

"Listen," he started. "Sweetheart, I just-it seems like anything I say is just going to piss you off. If I tell you that I'm happy you'll be mad that I'm too happy…if I tell you that I'm disappointed you'll be mad because we can't have a baby right now. So just tell me what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me what you really think," she whispered. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear…I just want the truth."

"Ok," he said. "Last night when you said you might be pregnant I was terrified. I don't know how it's going to work when Jamie is only 6 months old. But then…I dunno. You want at least 2 kids right? I mean…maybe it wouldn't be so horrible if you got pregnant. I think we should wait till Jamie is a little older, but if you got pregnant now, I wouldn't be mad."

"I love you," she whispered. She stepped toward him and kissed his lips softly and slowly. He deepened the kiss and then they both heard the baby crying.

"I guess it's sort of a good thing you're not pregnant," he whispered. She chuckled and they went to the baby's room together.

**4 Years Later**

Kate and Sawyer were both sleeping soundly.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Kate woke up and Jamie was standing in front of her.

"Hey," she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," he said climbing up into the bed. "I wanna sleep here."

Kate put Jamie in the middle of the bed. Sawyer could always sleep through everything, so he was still sound asleep. Jamie stood up and looked down at Kate.

"Lay down James," she said.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'm not tired!"

"Well I am," she answered. "And shh. Don't wake up daddy."

"Daddy wake up!" Jamie exclaimed and jumped on Sawyer.

"What's going on?!" Sawyer said, startled from being woken up from a sound sleep. Jamie whined and then quickly went over to Kate.

"Daddy yelled at me," he cried. Sawyer sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair.

"Did you have to let him jump on me?" he asked.

"I didn't _let _him," Kate answered. "He was jumping on the bed. I'm surprised that didn't wake you up."

"Jamie," Sawyer whispered and put his hand against Jamie's head.

"No!" Jamie moved closer to Kate.

"Jamie daddy's sorry," Kate whispered.

"Nuh uh," he replied.

"Buddy," Sawyer sighed. "Come here.

He pulled Jamie out of Kate's arms and he started screaming. Sawyer carried him back into his own room, and Jamie kicked and screamed the whole way there. Sawyer put Jamie back down in his bed and he looked down at him.

"Jamie I'm sorry I yelled," Sawyer sighed and sat down on his bed. "But you scared me when you woke me up. I didn't mean to scare you too."

"I don't want mommy to have a baby," he frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked.

"Mommy told me I was gonna be a brother," he answered. Sawyer shook his head and left Jamie's room. He walked back into his and Kate's room and laid down next to Kate. Kate turned toward him and put her arms around his neck.

"He ok?" she asked.

"He's gonna be just fine, but he did tell me something pretty interesting Freckles," he said. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"That your pregnant," he answered.

"I wanted him to keep it a secret, but I knew it wouldn't last," she chuckled. "Ok…yeah. I'm pregnant."

"You told our 4 year old before you told me?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow morning at breakfast. He said that he could keep it secret," she replied.

"Apparently not," he smiled. "So are you happy?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"But this time I really want a girl," she stated.

"You got it," he said.

"What?" she chuckled.

"If you want a girl, I'm gonna get you a girl," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she continued laughing.

"If this one's not a girl, we'll just try again. We're bound to have a girl eventually," he said.

"Um, no," she shook her head. "After this one, I'm done. Two kids is enough."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Love you Freckles," he whispered.

"I love you too James," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

**THE END**

**A/N: So I hope you liked my story. I'm going to stop writing for a while. I will probably end up writing another story once Sawyer and Kate get reunited, but we'll see.**


End file.
